Artemis Fowl: Prophecy Unraveled
by Liz C
Summary: A secret from the past, a remembrance and a great danger. Obstacles which Artemis has to overcome to save his fairy friends. Full summary inside
1. Prologue

Here's the sequel, sorry if it's a bit of a rambling. I had to type this as quickly as I could while brushing my teeth, doing my homework and helping my sister. If there are any mistakes let me know. Oh yeah the summary, here it is:

Artemis Fowl is perfectly fine with his life despite the fact that he has an annoying girlfriend, delays in a delivery so that he can continue his next heist and the fact that he is unaware of a forgotten past. He knows about the mind wiping machine and he doesn't want to remember the incidents from the past if it has nothing to do with the fairies and a giant chunk of his life. He has his parents, Juliet,Domovoiand fairies watching his back, so there were hardly any worries until a mysterious wave of killings goes through Haven with only one explanation. The lost prophecy. Since the prophecy states that only two mud-I mean humans can create a concoction to freeze this 'thing' the fairies are more than happy to regain the memories of Artemis and Athena but when you the new mind wiping machine guarantees no retrigger Artemis and Athena have to learn how to work together because their remeeting creates friction between the two of them especially since Foaly has a new mind switcher and switched their bodies with only one problem, a component blew a fuse and it's the rare and expensive one which can only be made in a week. Poor, poor them...not!

Disclaimer: The mind switching thing is not completely my idea. I think there are many fanfics which contain a mind switch. I just thought it would be really funny if they knew nothing about each other and had to live each others lives. The prophecy thing isn't that new either but trust me there will be more fics like this. Also Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl and company. I just own whatever you don't recognise.

P.S My character is Felicity, the author, not Athena, there is absolutely no self insertion. Purple eyes?

So what?

* * *

**Prologue **

Remember me? Well I'm going to be writing this report again.Dr. Argon insisted on it, must be the fact thathe doesn't reallylike reports with all the paperwork piling on his desk each day.Anyway, instead of typing my report that is similar to my first I have decided to make some changes as Dr. Argon has advised me to. However his spats with Dr. Cumulus about how I should write was no help. I will now type what activities are subjects have been up to in the period of forgetting each other.

Artemis has trained Mulch to become an even craftier thief than he was at first, if it was possible in the first place. Now he is smarter instead of just a master thief. This does not seem to please Commander Julius Root but Mulch is no longer considered his business and he does not have any more right to arrest Mulch because all of Mulch's criminal activities have been aboveground and it is not the fairies' business. Artemis has made sure that Mulch follows certain rules, so that the LEP cannot touch Mulch which is surprisingly thoughtful of him for the youngest criminal in the world.

Their schemes and thefts have caused a controversy aboveground. They are called the Crafty Cats and any criminal would be proud of them, if that is they knew who the Crafty Cats really were. Who in the criminal world knew not the name Fowl? If Artemis Fowl Sr. ever got notice on this I could guarantee that the typical teenage punishment would soon follow, grounding of course although I don't see the effect on Artemis. He stays in his room most of the time anyway.

Artemis' academics has been doing very, very well although it seems to some that only people whom he has swindled will think he's an impossible genius. He is indeed a genius and he has been investing his time in inventions which has the potential to surpass both Foaly and Athena's if he had their creativity or watched some mud man television. The type of shows that have very futuristic views of how machines could be, though those type of shows comprise of children or teen shows such as Jimmy Neutron and Totally Spies. Ingenious devices I must say although most have already been created by Foaly.

Artemis Fowl the First and Angeline have been officially broken the record of the fastest mud man traveller jetting all over the world as I type, leaving Artemis alone in which I regrettably admit. However it seems that Artemis Fowl the Second is the one who continues to repel them although he secretly wishes for their attention. They have now become friends with Victoria Hawk and might even bring Artemis and Athena to meeting. However I would not worry about a retrigger because of the brand new mind wiping machine.

Juliet is training hard for the Madam Ko exam. She is determined to pass it and finally get her blue diamond tattoo. I'm also proud to say that she has gained more self control although she is not the main subject. However she is affiliated with Artemis and that makes her part of this report. Domovoi as a similar subject has shown signs of improvement in his health ever since he took up different exercises.

Athena is now an extremely well known girl in her school and has made it to the top of her school's social system but that is merely for the junior high school system, she still has high school to go through next year.

I think you should be able to guess what kind of co-curricular activities she has invested her time into. Debate Champion, she loves to quarrel, Chess Champion, chess prodigy remember, top in her mechanics class, Cheerleading Captain and the computer club. Sports? Karate, naturally, soccer, practising to kick Foaly I guess, and baseball. Nonetheless she has enemies everywhere in school. For example, cheerleaders, ex-chess champion, some boys and nerds. Oh, and those people she accidentally splattered with glop when her experiment exploded. Good news, the glop was not permanent.

Foaly has beaten her several time already for the record, hacking, yes and programming, yes. Although she had to help him to hack into an 'important' file. The file was of course Artemis' diary and Foaly had great fun reading Artemis' new diary which was hardly available to me for this report. Commander Root has explained that his entries are now very limited and so on. Too bad, I can imagine his entries about Heather right now. Juicy stuff I bet.

Victoria Hawk's health has improved thanks to Holly's healing. She was not put on probation although it broke the rules because we decided that it was the turning point of Athena. It did however make Foaly a little bit richer, but was whacked by Holly, mind you if you think that Holly would leave it be. Veronica and Atlanta Hawk have proper jobs now although they spend most of their work hours on shopping but the manager can't complain because Victoria Hawk owns the mall and also because Veronica and Atlanta are the biggest spenders.

Libra on the other hand is hardly up to anything, though she has enrolled in a different training school as a past time. She has quickly risen and in about five years will receive the certificate which is a tattoo as well except this time it's a tiger eye. She is now more serious but otherwise still the same. She's not as hyperactive as Juliet and yet she seems to have just as much fun if I may add. I have also discovered a family relation between Juliet and Libra but that is another story of course.

This is hardly the end of my report; the continuum of the incident is below along with my epilogue. I am sure that the readers know why Artemis was driven to a life of crime from Dr. Argon's previous reports. I am also sure that Athena's life is clear to the readers of this report, namely Julius Root and Dr. Argon himself.

* * *

Thanks for reading...Review please and no flames. Only comments(nice ones) and constructive critiscm, flames are not constructive nor will they improve my writing.

Eliza C (Elizabeth/Lizzie/Liz)


	2. Unleashed

I know, some of you must be thinking, "Finally, something that makes a point." lol. Well I typed this as quickly as I could and I think it's OK. Give me some pointers on the way 'kay? Thanks yorkvillebird for reviewing :) I appreciate it**

* * *

**

**Haven Gold Tunnel**

The Haven Gold Tunnel was hardly crowded that day. Only two miner dwarfs, Dirt and Rock were still there. They were still munching through the dirt for gold, their cart was almost full and they could return home soon. They were okay dwarfs but they had awful manners, for example they talked while they chewed through the dirt.

"Hey Rock," Dirt called, "I chewed on something. Hey it's a piece of old shabby paper. It has some writing on it."

Rock grunted in reply, "So what if you chewed on a piece of paper? Is it considered bad luck? If it is I'm havin' in bad enough. I lost my powers yesterday when I entered a mud men's house. So what if I didn't have an invitation. The stupid piece of gold rolled in there, they should have exceptions." Rock was actually a law abiding fairy dwarf which happened to lose his powers.

"How did the piece of gold roll in there?" Dirt asked, then remembering his friends love of aboveground routes he continued, "Big deal I lost mine a year ago and you know that dwarfs don't have much magic and chewin' on the paper isn't bad luck."

"I guess it's no big whoop," Rock said, after he swallowed the last piece of dirt, "So, where's the paper?"

"'Ere let me read it to you," Dirt said obligingly, "By Hlig. A warning sent to those underground, as soon as this paper is found, technology ahead of times will crush thy magic, the machine will be beyond fairy logic, two mud men shall be arriving, only they can stop the rising. Then there are brown spots as the sentence tries to continue. What do you think Rock?"

"Hlig, Hlig," Rock pondered. "Wasn't he the LEP officer who got murdered about five centuries ago?"

"I dunno, I was kinda busy, since I don't know, ten centuries ago," Dirt said, "All I know is that this guy's rhymin' is terrible, he's trying to hard to sound poetic, deep or like the fairy booke."

"Since when were you a critic? Anyway maybe it's a message," Rock said, munching through the mound of dirt and throwing a piece of gold into the cart.

"From Hlig? He went undercover he's not a real hermit. And I mean what could happen, if the LEP start looking for it then we send it to them. I don't think it's a big deal but what the heck? If they want it, they want it." Dirt said starting to munch again.

"I heard that Hlig got pretty good at that stuff. He wasn't too crafty though that's why he got killed. I would have made a better LEP agent."

"I doubt it. Plus, you have to risk gettin' killed. You can't really get killed being a miner dwarf. Cave-ins couldn't even kill us 'cause we can always tunnel out."

"Pay's pretty low too, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

"Think we'll find somethin' valuable after we found the paper?"

"Nah," Dirt began, he chewed through the last mound of dirt. He was sure he saw something shiny. Or at least something, He dislocated his jaw and munched through the dirt once more except this time he missed and hit that 'valuable' thing. "Ouch, forget about the big time I was expecting, 'cause this rock is small. Hopefully it's worth something after the d'arvited toothache it gave me," he said rubbing his cheek continuously.

"It's not a rock and I don't think it's worth anything," Rock said, his eyes widening, "It's a tiny ice cube."

The ice cube melted slowly as the two dwarfs watched, speechless. Something seemed to awaken when the ice finished melting but it was microscopic to be seen by the naked eye. A beeping was heard and a purring began, an engine seemed to start and the water around it disappeared. Dirt and Rock were sure that they felt something touching their skin that seemed to disappear. They were in a state of shock. The last piece of dirt dropped for Dirt's mouth. It was gross and covered with saliva and it even dropped on Rock's foot but Rock didn't care. He was too worried, or feeling an emotion that was similar to that feeling.

"LEP?" Rock asked, finally kicking off the saliva covered mound off his foot.

Dirt nodded, his whole body was still in a frozen state of shock. The ice cube was holding something, he knew it. The ice cube must have frozen a dangerous thing inside, which was what the piece of paper was talking about. He had didn't know what to think after that.

He and Rock quickly ran to the LEP station, they saw elves, sprites shrivelling on the way to the station and people standing over them, this time they knew something was wrong. They must have released something. Something that could destroy the entire fairy population. And it all started from a piece of dirt.


	3. Artemis' New Life

**Ireland's Private School for Young Adults **

Artemis was getting quite annoyed but then again it was like this every weekday. It was only after school and Heather was already latched firmly on his arm and only left when it was during classes, when she went to the toilet and when he went home. She giggled through out the whole day which was annoying not only to Artemis, but any other human being who is not blinded by her charms. She and Artemis had been going steady for about two and a half months. She was more than happy when Artemis remembered her as his girlfriend. The whole fan club disorganised thanks to the relationship.

The many female students around them sighed at the sight of them. They seemed like the perfect couple. He was wealthy, smart and handsome and she was quite wealthy and beautiful. She was not very smart but she managed to pass most of her exams.

Artemis still seemed displeased. He was now a sociable teenager although it was it was not voluntary. He was just following his brain's instructions and it did manage to remove and worries his parents had about him. He had friends now but and a seemingly perfect girlfriend. And yet he rolled his eyes whenever Heather said something. He treated her well but he still could not figure out how she became his girlfriend.

Her blonde hair was beautifully styled and her figure was perfect. Her face was nothing to laugh about either. Still she was the same shallow girl he knew. Artemis had kissed her before after she leaned in like she was asking for it, but even that was not intentional. He felt that it was a duty instead. As anyone could have guessed, they were perfect opposites. Artemis had raven hair and mysterious blue eyes; he was smart and an anti-hero, though no one knew. Heather had blonde hair and sky blue eyes; she was an average student and was a perky girl.

"Artemis," Heather cooed, "Are you coming to my house for the party tomorrow?"

As usual Artemis rolled his eyes thinking, "Not another one," he said out loud to show what he felt of such parties. Just as Heather was about to protest, he smiled, "I'm not sure, Heather. I may have business in France."

Heather gave Artemis her puppy dog pout which was quite famous, "Please try to make it."

"I'll try," Artemis smiled insincerely.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket, Artemis excused himself from Heather and took the call, "Hello?"

"This is Juliet. Are we going to steal the impressionist painting today or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. I want an excuse to miss Heather's party."

"Not another one?" Juliet moaned, "Have you any idea how much time I have wasted on you trying to convince you to wear something actually nice."

"Juliet."

"Fine we'll do it tomorrow. By the way, Holly has a message for you."

"Hi mud boy," Holly said through the phone, "How's Heather? Anyway we need you to go undercover in Britain. There's a ball there and we managed to get you invitations. We suspect an elf has stolen one of our 'Holo Pendants' to pose as a human."

"Is that all Holly?" Artemis asked impatiently. "You have the LEP Retrieval squad and, or the other LEP branches. I have planning to do and I have to be in bed early. France is on my agenda tomorrow."

"It's your job. Like your job of kissing Heather, although it's super gross," Holly said making fake vomiting noises.

"She is my girlfriend after all," said Artemis in an annoyed voice.

"Whatever, just get over here," Holly nearly shouted.

"If you wish captain. I also hear that Grub has been promoted to a captain. Congratulate him for me won't you.

"How did you know?" Holly asked. "I don't re-"

"His hooting and cheering can be heard across the world," Artemis smiled. He had made a joke something which was not exactly normal. It was a lame joke but still a joke.

"Oh My God, did you just make a joke?" Holly inquired excitedly. "Call the presses inform the army he must be planning something. Mud boy you have much to learn, starting with that lame joke you just told-"

"Goodbye," Artemis said clicking the phone off.

Holly was secretly watching Artemis using some of the latest inventions. The new line comprised of superior spy devices. The mini camera in the tree was completely waterproof and operated on solar and battery power. She saw him kiss Heather once again through the monitor and then he step into his ever ready Benz or whatever the car of the day was.

"He looks so unhappy," Juliet commented, secretly watching the monitor.

"That's because he is," Holly said dolefully. "But I trust that he will get back with At-I mean find a girl that he likes one day." Holly said nearly hitting her head on the table for nearly letting Athena's name slip out.

"If it ever happens," Juliet said again.

Holly nodded. "If it ever happens," she echoed.


	4. Athena's Life Differs

Short I know but expect more updates since there are two more weeks to my holiday.**

* * *

**

**Cyber High **

Athena ran down the hallways of Cyber Junior High. She was rushing off to cheerleading practice. She may be the most popular girl in school but she certainly wasn't acting like one.

"No running down the hallways Miss Hawk," the principal smiled. Athena was one of the school's most valuable students. It was too bad she was a bit of a scatterbrain and klutz.

"Sorry sir," Athena apologised, "I've got cheerleading practice, so sorry. Yearbook meeting ran late."

The principal sighed, "Very well, we do have the regional cheerleading competition to think of. You as captain had better hurry."

Athena nodded and rushed down the halls again. She was late, again. But it certainly wasn't her fault that she had a Yearbook meeting in the classroom at the opposite end of the school. Typical of George to set that place when he knows that I'm in another room.

"Well, well," I see you're late again," Amy said when Athena ran in.

Amy used to be the most popular girl in school. She was until Athena arrived. Athena knew more gymnastic moves, although she hated gymnastics, Athena was also smarter and more beautiful in nearly everyone's opinion. She shot up to popularity in only two months and she quickly obtained a boyfriend as well.

Athena smiled, "Well, I had a meeting. Sorry I'm late."

"That was why they should have elected me as captain of the cheerleaders," Amy said tossing her hair.

"That's right. And you can give them tips on how to manipulate and use people around or apply makeup," Athena said sarcastically.

"Those are the most important things in life," Amy said, "I heard that your boyfriend Zachary doesn't care though."

"You mean Zach, right?"

For those that are unclear, Zach is indeed Athena's boyfriend. Athena was quite insecure and Zach was well someone who boosted her popularity and has a car. He was in high school which was a good sign for Athena's social life, she could admit that it was easy picking up and guy she wanted but Zach was someone she actually liked who was actually quite smart and athletic which was indeed a rare combination. His only flaw was his possessiveness although it was technically illegal for him and Athena to date when he was eighteen. Oh and also the fact that he wasn't that smart but really, really gorgeous.

"Whatever, let's get practice started," Amy said picking up her pom poms.

"Okay, get into formation AF then," Athena shrugged.

The other cheerleaders who were watching Athena and Amy's little squabble picked up their pom poms when they saw their leader, Athena, pick hers up. The beautiful cheerleaders, although they were a few unattractives that were talented, got into formation.

They lined up in a V shape, Athena was standing in the middle while the girls at the sides cart wheeled to the opposite side and then took their original positions again. After the cartwheels, Athena did a few somersaults in the air and bounded to the front. They formed a pyramid behind her and she jumped to the top of the pyramid easily. Luckily she wasn't afraid of heights, she did another jump in the air somersaulted there and landed on top of the pyramid again and nearly collapsed off the pyramid.

Only after thirty minutes did practice end. "That was a good job," Athena smiled, "Come back again on Monday."

"The regionals are in a week," Amy said. "Don't you think we should have practice everyday."

"It's Saturday tomorrow, do the rest of the math."

"Why don't I lead the practice then?" Amy smirked.

"Do you know how to do this?" Athena smirked right back. She bounded over the vault and did a few gymnastic moves when she was actually using a stimulator which she had invented to bound over the vault and do really complicated gymnastic moves, something which is quite impossible to do unless you're a trained athlete with a strict diet or a genius who invented a stimulator with the help of Foaly.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I am in no mood to demonstrate. And why don't you roll in the ditch while doing that since you're so uncouth."

"Back off Amy," Jaycee snapped. Jaycee was one of the cheerleaders who hung out with a Athena mainly because of cash and popularity. Amy had a clique against Athena but any one who fights the social system is kinda doomed except Amy was special.

"Thank you Jaycee but I think I can handle this by myself," Athena smiled bitterly. Jaycee was famous for sucking up in her opinion. Her only true friends were the fairies, Zach and an average teen called Mary who was in the 'normals' quite similar to Lizzie McGuire. Mary didn't really hang out with her that much since Amy was scaring her away to a group of her own status.

"Why do I have a feeling you don't have real friends?" a voice said while everybody in the gymnasium left.

"When were you so deep Grub?" Athena laughed picking up her things. "At this point I'll rather your brother be my partner."

"Hey I'm just telling it like it is. Plus, my brother is too busy with the Retrieval squad, which I can't really join anymore since I'm too busy with you. And my brother can't do this," Grub smiled. He pulled out three balls and juggled them which went well except it came crashing down on his head.

"Ouch," Athena winced looking at the still shielded elf through her iris cam. "I think your brother can do it better and next time I don't suggest heavy lead balls used for Foaly's machines. Instead use light plastic ones if you can."

"Those were the only balls I could find and no Trouble cannot to that. So, hah."

"You sure?" Athena said sceptically. "Hurry up now. People will think I'm nuts talking to no one."

"Fine we have a job for you. You have to go undercover in Britain. You ready to go?"

"You bet Grub."

* * *

Don't forget to review :D 


	5. Planning A Remeeting

**LEP Headquarters**

Root paced around the room; there were reports about magic loss whenever a fairy tried to heal of shield in Haven. The magic would be sucked out and if the fairy didn't do the Ritual immediately the fairy would shrivel up and die.

"Surely Artemis Fowl is no suspect," he thought still pacing up and down. "Who could be behind it?" he asked himself extinguishing his now short cigar and pulling another out of its packet.

The commander only sat down when there was a knock on the door. One of the overconfident rookies stood behind that door. Root snorted, the rookie's confidence was soon to be broken down despite his supposed toughness. "Enter."

"Commander, we have received reports from two dwarfs. They believe they were the ones who unleashed the menace. A prophecy by Hlig was what they found in the tunnels before they supposedly found a teeny-weeny ice cube," the rookie informed Root.

"Hlig? Our murdered officer?"

"Yes sir. The one who was investigating the illegal making of nanobots. Humans were involved in that illegal activity. I believe Hlig managed to hide the nanobots before he was murdered."

"I never really liked Hlig; just because he went undercover as a fortune teller he actually thought he could predict the future too.

"Hermit."

"Are you calling me a hermit, rookie?" Root shouted, his nerves was already on the edge with this new brand of fungus cigars.

"No sir, he went undercover as a hermit."

Root calmed down, "We have more problems than that I suppose. What was the message the dwarfs found before they found the ice cube?"

The green sprite cleared his throat, "By Hlig. A warning sent to those underground, as soon as this paper is found, technology ahead of times will crush thy magic, the machine will be beyond fairy logic, two mud men shall be arriving, only they can stop the rising,"

"That d'arvited officer" Root murmured. "He doesn't even own that prophecy."

"Then who does?" the innocent sprite inquired further treading on dangerous ground.

"That prophecy was from the wise man which Hlig met up with. That guy was murdered too. We'll get someone to find the complete prophecy," Root explained. The sprite was certainly lucky that time.

"Don't forget we still have the elf problem. Mischief is a very mischievous elf." The sprite nodded sympathetically. "You're given ten more hours by the Council to capture him and our team is down too."

"Don't remind me if you still want your job. The elf problem will have to be handled by Artemis and Athena," Root shouted again, this time spitting out his fungus cigar although Athena had warned him several times about smoking. "AND YOU'RE ON CLEANING DUTY FOR A WEEK! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

"Ye-yes sir."

"Get Foaly," Root said puffing on the cigar as his overweight body swung side by side in the new hover chair."

The poor sprite nodded, he went out of Root's office and returned with the annoyed centaur, Foaly. The centaur was spending precious time with Vox and Crystal his home made computers. Crystal was made out of some crystals and Vox was just Vox.

"Foaly is it all right to let Artemis and Athena meet again?" Root asked trying to be as calm as possible as the disgusting smelling smoke from his cigarette drifted around the room.

"Root you know how my computers are around toxic fumes. It's bad for your health too," Foaly snapped waving the smoke out of his face. "Back to the air purifier module. Ah, I see you enjoy the new hover chair. Let's talk about a raise, shall we?"

Root closed his eyes, holding back his anger in a form of meditation. "Let me ask you one more time, can Artemis and Athena meet again? And no snide remarks," he added. "Stupid pony boy," he mumbled.

"You're actually asking me a question? I'm just a stupid pony boy remember," Foaly said sarcastically

"Don't annoy me pony boy," Root blasted forgetting about counting to ten or whatever nonsense was invented to hold in your anger. He would not admit that he forgot about the new hearing kit which was a hundred times better than any other.

"Fine, yes it's safe as long as you're only using them for one mission. Any other catching up might return memories," Foaly mumbled grudgingly. "The new and improved kit guarantees no retrigger it has only been months since the mind wipe, not years."

"You're saying there could be a retrigger," Root said his eyes growing wide. "You guaranteed it was better in front of the council."

"There will hardly be any light where they will be standing when they receive their equipment and they will be have different forms in the light," Foaly said rolling eyes as if it was obvious, which it was. "Holly and Grub can be sure of that."

"And your point is?" Root snorted.

"They can meet," Foaly said holding up two fingers and joining them as if Root was a child.

Ignoring the gesture Root continued. "Good, tell Holly to bring Artemis to Britain and tell Grub to bring Athena."

"Already did. I knew you would agree and I know about the team's down time. So who are they going as?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Belov. The husband and wife didn't manage to go and we managed to cop the tickets. There were no single tickets we could snag. Stupid country club has all the singles looking for mates, so everyone with single tickets are going. It's sold out even."

"Why can't you just use one ticket? It wouldn't be strange for one partner to be cheating on the other."

"You haven't done your research eh donkey boy?" Root said looking pleased. "They have been married for two years it's unlikely for a businessman such as Mr. Belov to cheat on Mrs. Belov who has the potential to be richer than he. Plus, Mr. and Mrs. Belov always go out together, they never go out if one was sick, so it would be strange if only one showed up," Root said. "That also meant that they love each other."

"Ah," Foaly nodded. "And people do know them well don't they."

"They're multi-millionaires you donkey. Now scat and get out of here. We need to solve the elf problem as soon as possible. The deaths are top priority if you must know."

"Duh," Foaly said hitting himself on the head. "Who wouldn't guess that?"

"OUT!" Commander Root yelled once more. He rubbed his aching throat. He will have to make a warlock appointment for his sore throat and he's still wondering why his throat hurts so badly. Must be Foaly's fault.

* * *

I decided that it'll interrupt with the story if I put it up there so here are my replies to the reviews and my explanation on why I took so long with this short chapter. 

Explanation: I have exams and actually I had this chapter ready four days ago not that it really matters.

Replies: froggiesrcool-Yeah I guess it was kind of a sick joke, wasn't it? You bet Juliet and Libra are going to be friends again and as you can see above Artemis and Athena are going to meet again but this time with more quarreling.

Jousting Elf with a Sabre-I guess you can tell that cheerleaders are mean because popularity gets to their heads. Thanks for reviewing almost every chapter.

Now for those who haven't reviewed, REVIEW!


	6. Incomplete Meeting

**Britain**

Holly and Grub reintroduced Artemis Fowl and Athena Hawk to each other in Britain that night. It was hardly an introduction because they could not see each other. The two teenagers didn't even seem to notice the grin on the Holly's face. Grub's crush on has not Athena worn out in time, but he was hoping the two teenagers would get back together as strange as it is. But then again we're talking about an elf who has made a record number of reports in only a month and this is also the same elf that enjoys juggling lead balls.

"What are our identities?" Artemis asked holding the ticket.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belov. They're a young, wealthy couple from America who are in Britain under business. Many people know them which is why you have to be partners," Holly explained.

"We two are supposed to be married?" Athena said disbelievingly.

"Yes," Grub nodded.

Sighing Artemis said, "Very well. Who is this elf?"

"Mischief," Holly said.

"Very appropriate," Artemis commented.

"Really," Athena agreed. "Do we get any gadgets?"

"Two 'Holo Pendants' and a small sleep laser," Holly replied.

"I can't believe Foaly actually improved my inventions. I never thought there was such a thing," Athena sighed. "There goes the best inventor title.".

"These are your inventions?"

"Uh, yeah," Athena replied.

"Holly is she telling the truth?" Artemis asked disbelievingly. "My lie detector doesn't seem to be functioning."

"Yes," Holly admitted, "Foaly hates to admit it but he has registered more patents since he started getting her help."

Athena laughed, "Of course. He is really self-centred."

"Hardly a matter. Inventing is easy," Artemis brushed off trying to forget that small fun fact.

"Funny. Because if inventing was so easy you'd have a company," said Athena putting her hands on her hips.

"Well if your inventions were as wonderful as the fairies think, why don't you have a company?"

"Because I'm a kid, duh."

"Funny I was thinking the same thing about myself," Artemis smirked.

"You may have won this time but I'll beat you at something," Athena grumbled. "Can you hack?"

"I've written programs and I own a software twice as fast compared to any other software on this planet. I believe that my FowlSoft will fare well in the market once I get permission to market it."

"That doesn't answer my question," Athena smirked.

"You were supposed to understand the meaning of my reply."

"I did."

Artemis let out a melodramatic sigh. "So, why ask-"

"I bet I'm a better hacker," Athena interrupted.

"I don't think so," Artemis chortled.

"Is it because I'm a girl?" Athena said in an annoyed tone. "That is so sexist of you."

Holly who had been muffling Grub's interruptions so she could enjoy the supposedly romantic moment of the two together, suddenly interrupted feeling the battle that was about to break out. It was a surprise that they could get along so well the first time they met. "Time to activate pendants."

Artemis and Athena nodded and activated the pendants. Artemis was now a handsome twenty-two year old man and Athena was a beautiful twenty-one year old with blonde hair.

"Wow," Athena said, "She's pretty and he is one handsome guy."

"I can see that since we're finally in the light," Artemis said dryly, "Well it's time for us to go in."

"Do you have to be so uptight?"

"Surprisingly I understood that strange language," Artemis scoffed. "It's my nature and I do not intend on changing it," he continued..

"Okay, okay. Chill already," Athena said.

When they entered Athena saw many more people much like Artemis, in fact the ball didn't seem like much fun at all.

"I wish I didn't have to come," Athena sighed.

"Well unless you want them to mind wipe you, you have to do some sort of work for them. The law abiding fairies are more cautious and do not wish to come aboveground unless they absolutely have to," Artemis replied.

"You don't have to have an explanation for everything. I could also be the fact that their race is in trouble," Athena said slipping her arm into Artemis' which was a feeling Artemis liked, he would have shaken it off but he decided that it would make them look inconspicuous when they entered. Their iris cams were scanning the place for Mischief, the mischievous elf. Their iris cams were made by Foaly this time because Athena's inventions were now the main weapons instead of the usual Neutrino 2000.

Artemis shook her arm off his when they were out of view, "Oh yes I do. I like to be sure of things which is why I'm always a step ahead of people."

"I am so glad Zach isn't like you," Athena said shaking her head.

"Zach?"

"My boyfriend."

"I've found Mischief," Artemis confirmed seeing a little elf behind a hologram using the iris cam.

"Good, now one of us has to get over there."

"That you will do."

"Okay," Athena said walking over to Mischief. In her form Mischief had no way of recognising her. In fact he tried flirting with her married or not.

Signalling to Artemis, Athena lured Mischief out into the garden. She learned how to use Veronica and Atlanta's way of making guys helpless and indeed it helped her when there was a male elf that is aboveground with her invention.

"Mischief, you are under arrest," Holly said as she came out from behind the bush, handcuffing the poor elf.

"Ouch," Grub said.

"What now?" Holly said impatiently.

"Paper cut," Grub said looking at the small cut on his finger.

"So? Heal it and how in the world did you get a paper cut you aren't holding any paper?" Holly said.

"Oh yeah and by the way, paper is made out of leaves," Grub said, the blue sparks mending his tiny wound. It was fortunate that the nanobots were only underground at the moment.

"No they're not. Wait a minute, leaves cut you?" Holly asked suspiciously.

"Mission accomplished," Athena smiled taking off the pendant and interrupting Grub's reply, which was stupid by the way.

"Why didn't Root send for a fairy to this job?" Artemis asked, taking off the pendant as well, "I know his precious officers are perfectly capable for this petty job."

"There was a problem with our team," Holly admitted.

"What happened?" Athena asked.

"There is an attack some fairies are dying because of a sickness of a sort. Foaly's working on the solution right now," Grub said.

"You mud men had better get back home. You have school tomorrow right," Holly said, "Take the Double Speed Wings."

* * *

Please review. I have no comments about any reviews 'cause I didn't get more than one. I really appreciate Jousting Elf with a Sabre reviewing even if she has almost nothing to say except just a little point. If you read this story I would really appreciate it if you just reviewed to let me know that this fic has readers. Thanks. 

Liz ;)


	7. Knowing Her Without Knowing

**LEP Headquarters**

In the lab that would remind any mud man of a horror or sci-fi movie, Foaly was working over time again. Much to his dismay he would first have to study the problem which the fairies had. He was a little scared of it anyway but who wouldn't be, a few centuries on earth wouldn't hurt Foaly a bit. Then he dropped his work and went on to completing his machine. The report on the sickness was written hastily, again.

Then the unthinkable happened, he was asked to call Artemis and Athena for a briefing the next day in the same room, what was the use of mind wiping them if you had to bring them to together again.

After preparing his slides, he learned what comforted him a little. Some fairies lost their powers much like Dirt and Rock and most fairies are asleep, so their powers could not be used. It was too late to send out the memo on not using powers.

About his machine, Artemis helped him with the blueprints and Athena helped him build some parts of it. Artemis knew what the machine was supposed to do but Athena didn't. Either way they won't know when it will work the next day.

The machine which was yet to be named was a body switcher or brain switcher, either way it did the same thing. It was one of Foaly's biggest projects, next to the iris cams. It wasn't as useful as his iris cams but it was worth working on. Haven may be chaotic in a moment but if he was going to die he was going to live it up.

Foaly smiled with satisfaction as he powered up the machine, he wasn't sure that it worked though. He would have to use Artemis and Athena to test it somehow. He smirked; he had an idea he was going to trick Artemis and Athena into testing it if it was even possible. They were the people who built it that couldn't possibly trash him. After careful calculation, he figured out that Athena in Artemis' body was helpless because he was kinda weak and Artemis in Athena's body was helpless because he didn't know how to hit.

He disguised the machine into just a couple of chairs and a desk. When the two mud men arrived for briefing about their new case they would have special seats. Special seats which will give out a dose of sleeping gas once Foaly pressed a special button.

Once again Foaly smiled, he sent an e-mail to Artemis and Athena as instructed by Root for a meeting on the next day because as another point the whole prophecy was discovered. The e-mails were separate and short. Foaly sent it quickly, grabbed some discs and continued on his way. His smile was from ear to ear thinking of the possibilities of his machine although it isn't so good to play with the people who could save Haven.

Root on the other hand was not having such a good time. He was still going over the reports about the mysterious deaths and the uncovered prophecy. The fairies that were hard at work quickly uncovered the full lost prophecy which was incredibly shocking. Commander Root could hardly glance at the screen without sweating.

"Artemis and Athena," Commander Julius Root said once more shaking his head. "Artemis and Athena," he repeated. He had been muttering the two names many times after a quick instruction was sent to Foaly. Any person or fairy would have thought he was an idiot, but he wasn't. He was just too shocked like the fairies who found the prophecy.

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis returned to his manor only to be greeted by over affectionate parents. His parents were curious about his activities. At the rate he was moving after school they could only suspect that he was up to no good again.

"Artemis where were you?" his father demanded.

"I was with a friend," Artemis said truthfully, although he hardly knew his temporary partner but he did know Holly and Grub.

"And what's the name of this friend?"

"Grub," Artemis said half truthfully. He wanted to tell the truth and he wanted to keep the secret, so he had to use Grub's name, if he used Holly's his parents would want to meet her because she's a female. Did I mention that his father now has a super sensitive lie detector? No? Well that was one of the reasons.

Juliet began to worry, "What if Artemis accidentally gives away the secret? Wait a minute, what am I thinking? This is Artemis Fowl, the super smart one." She nearly smacked herself for doubting her employer. She was hardly a bodyguard anymore, except she did accompany him during most of his missions. Today was simply and exception because she caught a cold at the time and because her TV show was on.

"You were with insects?" his father asked.

"Yes it is for a study I am doing," Artemis said, it was technically true because Butler has several insect venoms and he did study some of them.

"And you named it Grub?" his father asked again

"Yes," said Artemis, he was glad that his father had thought of an excuse for him. He had prepared another excuse but that was fine.

"Fascinating," Artemis the First said. reaching into his coat. Artemis hid a smirk, the soft beep could be heard with Foaly's hearing device which was far superior to a basic hearing device which old folks use.

"Is it poisonous?" said Angeline, her voice filled with concern.

"Of course not," Artemis said sarcastically.

His mother ignored the sarcasm in his voice and when she nodded with approval and went into the bedroom his father asked, "The insects are venomous, aren't they?"

Artemis smirked, "What would I be doing with non-venomous ones if I wanted to find a way to use the venom."

Artemis Sr. smiled, "I don't approve of lying but at least I know my son has been doing some good."

Again a tinge of guilt was felt in Artemis' heart. He forced a smile but he was firm on his idea to steal the impressionist painting in France. Germany shall be his next target if there was anything valuable in that country. The rule was that he was to target different countries per month. Greed was still one of the traits he inherited from the generations of criminal Fowls. His father may have changed because of his kidnapping or his healing by the fairies but Artemis was determined to stay on the dark side of the law as long as he could.

"I'll retire to my room father. I intend to have a good night's rest," Artemis said, yawning.

"Good idea son. Good night. Oh, by the way we have a meeting with the CEO of Hawk Enterprises in America tomorrow," Artemis Sr. smiled. "You can be excused from school. She wants to meet you and tomorrow is the only free date so far." Lowering his voice to a whisper, "I think it's mainly because your mother and her are good friends."

Artemis Jr. smiled a polite smile although he did not see his father's point.He walked upstairs quickly, in the security of his room he locked the door and turned on a special system to keep Juliet out of the room, it was a DNA scanner to permit who could come in, and turned on his laptop instead of sleeping. He viewed a few files about the bank and quickly planned the robbery; he opened his inbox and found an e-mail from Foaly about a briefing after his school hours.

As I have said a painting was going to be stolen by Artemis, now for the part I didn't mention, the delay of his plan going into action was due to the incompetence of the security during his first attempt. The security of the bank had delayed the arrival of the painting until a few weeks later. Artemis had spent many valuable hours on the earlier planning and yet he had to wait. The painting titled, 'The Flower' has never been available to public and even the picture was not available to the public. The new painting was just unearthed and was painted by an unknown artist who has been hailed as a genius.

France was a formidable target at all times, it had the world's most expensive paintings stored in it's, banks and museums although the most expensive were scattered around the whole world, France was still a very good target.

Artemis lay down in his bed, thinking of his possible escapades. He chuckled at his old memories when his thoughts of villainy drifted to the past. Soon he was asleep, dreaming of the strange girl he had to pair up with that day. He smiled all night during the dream. He seemed to know her and yet he didn't.

_Artemis' Diary, Disc 3 (Encrypted)_

_I had a rather strange dream last night; in fact it is three in the morning as I type this. I am fortunate that my room is soundproofed, I found myself sweating in the morning and when I run the tapes I find myself whispering the names of the fairies, my plots and something about my temporary partner. I wiped my whispers off the tapes, after I enhanced the whispers of course, and I return to my diary to confide my theories, true or not._

_I have viewed the blueprints of Foaly's new mind wiping machine and it has a minor flaw. The earlier version comprised of many flaws but I prefer things that are without a flaw. The mind wiping leaves something in your subconscious, meaning that once you have met a person, reminders from your subconscious will appear, the older version would retrigger memories but the newer version will just leave you reminders. However dreaming about this girl is not helping my memory. _

_The translation of the dream has a slight hint that I have experienced feelings for her. However I think it's mainly competitiveness that kept me intrigued. I never forget my competition though, so it's hardly possible if I forget. Of course, it is possible that the fairies have mind wiped me yet again there is no harm if they keep mind wiping me. Mesmer might be a problem because it can make you blind but mind wiping is not really any problem. The reason of my mind wiping is unknown but again I no longer wish to know what has happened. I stole old blueprints from Foaly in order to uncover the mystery because I do not wish to be clueless of my surroundings. My investigations are nearly similar to the investigations of my first mind wiping except the attempt before was considered more important_

_The blueprints, as I have studied, has a handwriting similar to mine which are the ones I wrote, the other handwriting which is on the paper is similar to both the new and old blueprints. There is only one conclusion to make and it was surprisingly simple, I know that girl. It's a theory that is now my conclusion. Why is it that I have never met this girl until now? _

_According to my theory, Argon and his team must have something to do with it. After all they are trusted by the Council. If they think something is wrong they write a report and the Council, as gullible as they are, will put whatever they want into action if it's not breaking any laws. This girl, must have been believed to be a bad influence and since I was believed to have feelings for her they must have imagined that I would attend to her every whim. Argon may mean no harm but as I said, I like being aware of my surroundings._

_Repeating what I said before, the enhanced whispers were not helpful but I do know this girl's name. Athena Hawk. Similar to the Fowl name but not quite, perhaps she is related to Victoria Hawk of Hawk Industries. My father invested a lot in these Industries and has reaped profits unusual for a company that is legal. The shady side of the law is profitable I admit, but the chance of reaping huge profits as a perfectly legal company is delectable but not tempting enough._

_I will not be attending school tomorrow which is a relief, Heather is a thorn in my side and not attending her party is a wonderful thing to wish for. She may be the popular as she says but she is definitely not an object of interest to me. After France, I shall have to meet Foaly for a briefing in headquarters at about two thirty in the afternoon._

* * *

Thanks to all those that reviewed :) even though it sounded like I demanded for it in my last chapter. I know this one is a little lame and I have no idea how long it takes from Ireland to the US. Oh well it's a small matter I suppose. By the way, just as a question what is Vinyanya's position? Once again REVIEW! 

Liz


	8. The Heist

**Banque de France**

Artemis and Juliet were waiting at the Central French Bank, also known as Banque de France in the simplest version. They were waiting for a signal that was always sent out by the guard as a sign he was leaving his post.

"Artemis," Juliet yawned, "Why am I here again? Have you any idea what time it is?"

"You are here because Mulch is still sleeping. You should not have given him so much to eat. After that heavy snack he dosed off right away and you are the second option after all," Artemis stated dryly, "And yes I do know the time, it is now four in the morning."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "Why are we here at this time anyway?"

"After I did some research I found out that this is the time the incompetent guard leaves his post, his routine is the same, a signal will be sent to his partner as a sign he's leaving and the partner will resume his post. We have one minute," Artemis said, looking at his watch, "There's the signal," he pointed at the flashing light, "Let's go now." Artemis leapt to his feet and walked towards the entrance not even bothering about the security cameras.

"Um, Artemis what about the cameras?" Juliet asked, looking around the room.

"Programmed to show a clear background," was his quick reply. "Do not worry this theft is simple," he added.

"Password," the machine prompted.

Artemis held out a machine which replayed the voice of one of the staff members, the password was far from an eternity code but it did an adequate job of protecting the bank.

He had entered the first phase of the vault's security, next was the retina scanner.

Artemis' lens which could gain access to any retina scanner known to any man or fairy was used with speed because they were going to run out of time, next was the fingerprint scanner which Artemis passed after Juliet knocked out a passing guard. They could have done it to the guard that was taking the shift but sometimes the guards changed shifts without any knowledge of the manager. There was no mark on the guard which left no evidence and the computer was programmed to recognise that fingerprint. The last one left was the laser beams. It was easily shut down and the last thing which they needed to do was locate the painting.

"Oh my God!" Juliet exclaimed, she looked all around the gigantic vault. There seemed to be file cabinets everywhere which seemed quite unusual because Juliet had always imagined a vault to just have cash piled everywhere.

"Juliet," Artemis hissed, "Keep your voice down. We have thirty seconds to locate the painting."

Juliet nodded and ran towards the nearest file cabinets. She scanned through the labels as fast as she could while her employer was searching in a different area. "Artemis, how does this painting look like?"

"I do not know," Artemis admitted, "If I knew I could have forged it months ago."

"Right, photographic memory or digital camera," Juliet said slowly.

Artemis nodded without turning to face her, "It may have been exhibited in a few museums but I am only interested in it now because its value is now worth more than a million dollars. It's a petty amount but its money all the same. Identifying the painting is simple; just try to find a picture with a signature at the bottom that is similar to a flower."

"Is this it?" Juliet asked as she held up a painting.

Artemis finally turned to face her, he walked towards her and studied every inch of the painting careful not to miss a single detail, "Correct, this is the painting," he confirmed.

"Good, let's get out of here," Juliet said. She ran towards the vault door and Artemis followed although his pace was not as quick as hers.

Artemis carried the painting in a small sack and handled it with great care which was another reason his pace was not as quick as Juliet's. He hardly cared about the guard, as far as he knew the guard thought his job was boring and would take any opportunity for a coffee break.

"Juliet," Artemis called in a hushed voice, "There is no need to hurry."

"Hello! We only have like ten seconds. Vamanos."

"Do you want me to spoil the painting?" Artemis said finally catching up with her.

Juliet sighed, "Forget it we're out already."

"Of course we are, I calculated our every move to the last nanosecond," said Artemis.

"You could have told me earlier," Juliet sighed.

"Why?" Artemis said raising an eyebrow, "What would you do if I did tell you?"  
"It could keep my nerves in order."

"I never knew you cared about your health especially since you eat processed potatoes with high sodium content and artificial flavouring and also since you drink carbonated water with high sugar content with both artificial flavouring and colouring."

Juliet rolled her eyes, "You mean chips and soda, right?"

"That what I said," Artemis said, annoyed.

"Right…" Juliet said, "So, what do we do now?"

"Correction, you are going home, I am going to the airport," Artemis corrected Juliet.

"But I'm your…"

"Bodyguard," Artemis finished, "I have left you at home for a few times and you never complained."

"Only because 'Survivor' was on and because I caught a cold," Juliet replied in a whining tone.

"I know you're well enough to work since you accompanied me on this trip but that is no reason why you should come to America with me especially since my father left me a note saying that he and mother had left early and told me to catch a flight to California in the morning."

"I'm going, I'm going," Juliet grumbled. She powered up the Double Speed Wings which were now used widely by the officers in the LEP force. Double Dex Wings were no longer use because the LEP had discovered that Athena's inventions seemed more efficient, for a mud maid that is. Plus, Foaly didn't like to be reminded of Opal Koboi. So Athena and Foaly had collaborated and made the inventions under his name. Which meant extra pay for him.

* * *

Just to introduce a few inventions that will come out later. Back to my question, what is Vinyanya's position. Anyway, if you're reading REVIEW!

Liz


	9. Face to Face

**Victoria Manor**

Artemis was sitting in the taxi impatiently; the taxi driver had yet to be cleared by the security in the mansion. He tapped noisily on the side of the window while the driver was bargaining with the security guard or so it seemed. The security guard was actually Cal, a computer, short for Calcolatore, Italian for computer.

In a perfectly human voice, Cal said again, "I told you sir; unless you can provide proper credentials you aren't allowed in. You didn't pass my DNA scan."

Artemis wound down the window, leaned out of the window and plugged in his computer. Naturally he did the first thing that came to mind, hacking. He managed to get in of course but that was after the computer gave out a very loud warning.

"I'm sorry," a new voice crackled through, "Cal is sometimes really over reactive. I should reprogram him sometime."

The taxi driver grunted thinking that it was a joke, turning to Artemis he said, "Kid, pay me already, I've got other customers."

Artemis pulled out some money and passed it to that taxi driver who left after he confirmed Artemis was on the doorstep and was safe although he hardly cared. Automatically the door opened to reveal a tall brunette girl with pretty purple eyes.

"Hi," she smiled, "I'm Athena. you must be my mother's friend's son."

"Yes I am. Can I come in now or are you going to freeze and become far from a welcoming committee?"

Athena's smile faded, she turned to the back and saw her mother look at her threateningly. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Artemis. "Listen, whatever-your-name-is, I am forced to be nice to you whether I like it or not. I am so not in a good mood right now, so just come in," she hissed.

Artemis smirked, "Thank you for your, interesting, welcome."

Athena rolled her eyes again and closed the door behind him, "Well, that means I'll be in my room."

"Bring Artemis with you dear," Victoria Hawk called out to Athena, "Oh and make sure Veronica and Atlanta get to their curfew on time."

"Okay mum," Athena replied, "Follow me Artemis."

Artemis nodded, he was sure that he had heard this voice before. But this girl couldn't be the one in Britain that night. The girl seemed similar to Juliet, pretty, talkative and quite unusual. He would have preferred to listen to the conversation but he followed the girl because she was quite intriguing and he wanted to find out if she was the girl in Britain.

"Artemis, isn't that a girl's name?" he heard her say. He was annoyed and yet he didn't show it.

"It is generally a girl's name," he agreed, "But there is no law that states it's illegal for a boy to have a girl's name."

"True, true," she nodded. "Plus, baby names dot com says that it's for boys and girls."

"What is your name, again?"

"Athena and unless you know about my real name I suggest you call me that."

"Your real name?"

"Government files," was Athena's brief answer, "This is my room," she said pointing to a door, "Hold on for a sec."

She typed in a code on a special box like object and a drawer with gel in it appeared. When she pressed her thumbprint into the gel, a laser scanned her and her surroundings.

"Clear," the metallic voice of the computer confirmed.

"High security," Athena explained, "My sisters like the mess around with my items and some of it is dangerous."

"What could possibly be dangerous?" Artemis asked when he entered her room. "All I can see is a perfectly harmless room." Smirking at the colour theme he continued, "Why is your room coloured with the theme of salmon and cream? I would have expected something different especially since your personality shows a different colour."

Automatically Athena rolled her eyes again, "How could you notice the difference between salmon and pink? Or cream and white?"

"There's a subtle difference," Artemis pointed out.

"This is not my real room," Athena smiled, "Press the button on the table side."

"I don't see a button," Artemis said, staring at the table.

Athena laughed, "Finally something you don't know. Anyway, I have a knack for doing stuff like that. Let me do it." Athena bounced on her bed towards her table side, "There we go."

The whole room transformed before Artemis' eyes. "Hmm, this is a fascinating design. Although I have to change my answer and say that salmon and cream is indeed a much more suitable for a girl like you."

"You don't say." Athena rolled her eyes, "I would have thought that this described my personality in the finest detail. What do you think of my personality? I've heard your ambition is to be a psychologist."

"Well, I can tell you definitely aren't what you seem to be. You seem to have different personalities which was quite clear when you greeted me."

"I guess that's true," said she nodding reluctantly. "Wait a minute, what time is it?"

"A quarter past eleven. Why?'

"I have to meet a friend."

"Strange but so do I. Am I allowed to go out without you?"

"I don't know," Athena shrugged, "I most likely have to bring you along. You know, to see Los Angeles, America. Since, I'm supposed to have an early lunch due to my appointment," she paused, "So you want to tag along?"

"I suppose. Except what method of transportation do you have? I doubt you have a licence now and I no chauffeur in his or her right mind will transport us and leave us alone."

"You have a car? You can't be that old."

"It pays to bribe and act."

"You are so not driving. I'll call Libra, Geraldine and Priscilla can take care of your parents."

Artemis sighed, "Fine but will she leave me to my own business."

"Yes, she is, after all, a Rowler." Athena smirked. "Libra," Athena said speaking through the intercom, "Please ready the one of the cars. I need to bring a friend for a ride."

"Okay, Athena," was the fuzzed answer.

"I need to build a better intercom," Athena said picking up her backpack, "Come on. If you are with me my mother can't say I'm being a terrible hostess which I am."

Artemis just nodded, and followed Athena out of her room and down the stairs, he saw his parents talking with Victoria although it was mainly his mother speaking.

"Mum," he heard Athena call, "I'm just going to show Artemis around."

"Okay, dear. Have fun."

"That was surprisingly simple," Artemis commented.

"Mum likes to talk," Athena smiled, "There's Libra, let's go."

* * *

One more time, what is Vinyanya's position? And this time, more reviews per chapter please. I seriously need more opinions. Flamers still NOT welcome. 


	10. Artemis At Pizza Hut

**Pizza Hut**

Artemis and Athena sat opposite of each other at the corner table. All was normal, except for the fact that Artemis Fowl was in a fast food restaurant.

"Libra drove us all the way here, to eat pizza?" Artemis said trying to clear things up.

"Uh, yeah," Athena said raising an eyebrow, "What's wrong with that? I had to compromise with her, I mean she wanted to shop here and this is one of my favourite restaurants."

"It's a fast food restaurant," Artemis pointed out in a tone that suggested that it was evil. Sort of anyway.

"Why, yes it is."

"You don't think that they have something similar to caviar, do you?"

"I don't think spaghetti is considered caviar," she said shaking her head. "Wait a minute, they have garlic bread," she said her eyes lighting up.

"At least it's edible in my opinion. I think I'll only take a drink," Artemis sighed.

"Hello," a perky voice said, "I'm your waitress today. What do you want to order? As you can see the menus are on the table unless you want to view the children's menu."

"No, I do not want to see the children's menu, I doubt that anything on that menu is anywhere near edible," Artemis said coldly.

Athena nudged him, hard. "He's in a really bad mood," she whispered to the waitress whose smile nearly faded.

The waitress nodded, "So, what would you like to order?"

"I would like a Coke non diet and a regular pepperoni pizza," Athena said.

"And the sir?" the waitress asked. She assumed that since Artemis spoke like that he must've been an older man who had undergone plastic surgery. Anything was possible in today's world especially since the world was filled with new technological advancements.

Artemis smiled satisfactorily, he liked being known as a teenager who acted more maturely than his peers, "A glass of water, spring water if you have it, nothing else."

The poor waitress who was unlucky enough to attend to Artemis' table scurried away. She had heard of horror movie characters from her friend, Artemis could be one of the undead who were strangely alluring, mysterious and seemingly attractive although way to mature.

"Say," Athena began, "Does anyone want to kill you right now?"

Artemis laughed. "Who would want to kill me?"

"Let's just start with all of the waitresses you treat that way."

"Well, I do have a tendency to react that way especially when they treat me like a child," Artemis remarked. "Thanks to you I'll have to find something else to eat."

"What did I do?" Athena asked as the waitress put down a tray and scurried away once again.

"For starters you dragged me to this fast food restaurant."

"The food here tastes good so why should I care?"

"Without having any care for the taste of your guest."

"Then what would you like maybe Libra can whip it up."

"Never mind. If I ask for truffles you might give me plain mushrooms instead."

"I'm not that stupid, and please remember, truffles are hideously expensive. Do you mind Cream of Chicken soup. Homemade not canned," Athena said trying to keep her voice at a moderate tone.

"Your voice has a hint of anger," Artemis noted, finding it hard to keep the smile off his face, "I can be very irritating, yes?"

"Duh, who wouldn't be infuriated with you by now?"

"My parents, Butler and Heather."

"What about Juliet?" Athena asked.

"She seemed quite angry when I allegedly ruined her shoes," Artemis started, "Hold on, how did you know about Juliet?"

"I got it through a grapevine," Athena laughed. Taking care to explain properly she said, "Your parents talk about you all the time, hello, how can I not know?"

"And what do they say?" Artemis asked feeling full of inquisitiveness.

"Let me see, Artemis is a good boy, he is completely rehabilitated, he's much more sociable with his friends now."

"I see my cover has not blown. Are you completely sure this is what they think?" Artemis asked, feeling a pang of guilt.

"As if I'm a dunce in psychology," Athena said rolling her eyes. "I also happen to know that you are actually a young criminal mastermind. You tried hacking into my system remember. Calcolatore gives out a warning when someone tries to hack in. And you my enemy have been trying to hack in today when the taxi driver wasn't cleared."

"Enemy? Very fitting especially since you're irritatingly smart," Artemis smirked, emphasizing the word irritatingly.

"At least you admit I'm smart."

Artemis chuckled, "You surely don't think that I will actually call a member of the opposite gender smart, do you? I doubt your IQ is as high as mine. Which by the way is above 200," Artemis said, sipping his water which did not taste anything like spring water.

"So do I," Athena smirked. "Want proof?"

Artemis nearly choked on his water, "You're jesting, there is absolutely no possible way-"

"I could be an equal to you?" Athena smiled again, "Well think again, Arty."

Artemis tapped the table and seemed strangely amused, he did not like this girl one bit but she was amusing. He watched Athena consume the last of her pepperoni pizza hungrily. "Do not call me Arty," he said finding his voice.

"Big deal, what time is it now?" Athena asked. "We've finished lunch and I'm bored."

"Correction, you've finished lunch."

"Once again, big deal, what time is it?"

Artemis smiled at Athena's annoyance. "Precisely," he said looking at his diamond encrusted Rolex, "Half past twelve. I told you the drive from your manor to this shopping complex was too long."

Athena rolled her eyes, "You timed the drive?" This male specimen was seriously getting on her nerves.

"Yes," Artemis said, "I've been in America before and studied the entire United States of America map as backup knowledge. It doesn't hurt to know more than an average teenager. Back to my point, when I heard you talking about this mall, I tried estimating the time just in case I was late for my appointment."

Athena rolled her eyes again, now he was seriously annoying, "Well sorry if I delayed you," she said with a scoff. "How long did it take?"

"Approximately twenty-six minutes and fifty-seconds plus parking," Artemis calculated.

Athena blew a stray hair away as a sign she was annoyed, "Okay, so what do we do now?"

"Is there a bookshop here?" Artemis asked eagerly. "Not a childish one of course. One which sells a book with an article written by the brilliant psychologist Dr. Dean F. Richard."

Dr. Dean F. Richard was in fact his new pseudonym ever since his father discovered the very same notes from the book in Artemis' room dated a few months before the book was published. Artemis was not given a lecture at all in fact but was given a hearty congratulations and a warning because some of the information inside was not at all true. Now at this moment he wanted to check for the article because his father might have cancelled a few things once again.

"That nitwit? I wouldn't go near his books," Athena exclaimed. I think she had a suspicion on who Dr. Dean F. Richard was. "Dr Maria G. Wright was much better." Dr. Maria G Wright was a fictitious writer whose name Athena used to publish a few short stories and advice for teens online.

"Well he does only write articles," Artemis said dryly trying not to sound annoyed, "Tell me, what are his flaws?"

"Answer this question, what are his articles about?"

"Children and adolescent psychology and at times just plain psychology."

"Who are reading these articles?"

"Other psychologists," Artemis guessed.

"That's the point, he should be writing it directly for the kids and teens. No psychologists can go into a child's mind. They themselves need to read it. He should make it interesting, jive it up a bit."

"Suppose he is writing this simply for extra money, although psychologists can make a difference."

"Athena sighed, Artemis was so stubborn, "Look at me," she said, "What am I thinking when I look at you?"

"I am not a psychic," Artemis retorted. "How am I to know what you are thinking?"

"Any criminal mastermind teenager can easily play mind games with the specialist who is not to bright in their opinion," Athena said referring to her early days with Ms. Trimble, who later retired at the early age of thirty-two because of her exasperation with Athena.

Artemis immediately assumed she was speaking about his experience with Mr. Po. "As much as I hate to agree with you that is true. However there could be a possibility of advanced text in the article which could not possibly be translated in the adolescent's mind."

"That is why he has to let it relate to the teens," Athena said using a completely different standard of English compared to Artemis.

"How do you expect an adult to speak like an adolescent?"

"He should learn how to relate to the teen's problems at least it has nothing to do with language," Athena said diving deeper into the dispute.

"Well, an adolescent's does not always want any help from a psychologist since he or she knows that he or she is perfectly fine," Artemis replied.

"I see I cannot convince you. Wanna play a game? I am totally sick of arguing with you."

"If you are ill, go and see a doctor," Artemis remarked sardonically. "If you are not and still insist on a game, what game do you prefer that I would possibly enjoy?"

"Here's a game I invented. It's called AKQJ."

"It's worth a try, although it's possible that I am merely bored if I actually agree to participate in such a game," Artemis said, he meant to annoy this ignorant girl who seemed to insist on having her way.

"The rules are simple, it's a simple game of skill, talent and sometimes a little fortune," Athena said shuffling the cards, which she has found in her pocket, professionally. "I am pretty much an expert but then again it's very addictive and I hardly play it thanks to the factor. It's a bit of the game 'Happy Families,' 'Snap' and before I forget, 'Poker' as well, you get an Ace, King, Queen and Jack and you automatically win, otherwise you just merely accumulate points by making combinations such as 2, 3 and 4 of the same suit. However only certain combinations can be made. Making a combination with a Ace, King, Queen or Jack is risky because you could get the partnering cards and it's kinda rare but that's why we have the point system. Confusing, huh?"

"Hardly, what are these combinations?"

"I'll write them down on this napkin."

"If someone says you are crazy tell them I agree."

"As if they'll care," Athena smiled.

"Perhaps they will," Artemis said studying the napkin which Athena had very quickly and messily written the combinations on.

"You ready?"

"Of course, but we need to finish this by exactly two p.m. My appointment is thirty minutes after that time."

Athena wanted to say, "Weird, that's the same time my appointment is," but she just said, "Simple warning I rule at this game," as she dealt the cards.

"Not for long," Artemis muttered looking at his cards, "Here's the two, three and five club. Already twenty points for me."

"Well I have the ten, ten of diamonds and spades I have forty."

"As long as I get to my appointment at a quarter past two, I couldn't care less," Artemis replied.

"Hah, I doubt that you'll be able to budge once you get started on this game."

"I am not similar to you, there is an uncertainty that I will ever be addicted to this game."

**Approximately one hour and twenty-three minutes later **

"Why are those kids still there?" a waiter called Frederick whispered to his colleague at the counter.

"They're playing a card game," the busy waitress, Kelly explained.

"Shouldn't we get a bouncer?"

"No way, they're attracting business galore playing AKQJ. Haven't you noticed? Meanwhile try and notice the guy's Armani and diamond encrusted Rolex."

"Rich kids, aren't they?"

"Marcie said that one of them doesn't sound like a kid. Maybe a plastic-surgeried dad and his kid."

"That's that short? I don't think so. Is surgeried even a word?"  
"Who cares?" Kelly nearly shouted, "Help me out here."

"AKQJ!" Athena nearly yelled but instead it came out as a perfectly flat tone.

"Best thirty-two out of thirty-three," Artemis grumbled.

"You're on. What time is it?" Athena smiled.

People around her groaned, it was the tenth time Athena had asked that during the hour. They wanted to see them compete once again. Those two had perfect competitiveness and to some teenagers, perfect chemistry. Most people came and left, some even left trying to remember the rules because the game was both tough and challenging. And then there was the reason they were not kicked out, watching a game is boring sometimes, right? Which is what food is for, to have something to do while watching whether one's choice won.

"Athena, is that you?" a voice was heard amongst the small crowd.

"Uh-oh," Athena breathed, "I hope he doesn't take this the wrong way. Oh well at least I can explain."

"Who? What?" Artemis said shuffling the cards and making a few fly out.

"Boyfriend," was her quick reply, "Hi Zach," she said flashing a million dollar smile.

"I thought you had to meet a nerdo son of your mother's business associates," Zach said glaring at Artemis.

This time the crowd backed away into seats instead of hoping a new game. This was definitely like one of those soap operas. They hoped that this was going to be a show they would never forget. For your information the crowd comprised of some children that were dumped by their baby-sitters and teenagers that were dragged along for weekly shopping. When the crowed had backed away, it revealed a tall teenager, with tanned skin and a toned body. He was definitely a handsome male which happened to be both smart and athletic although his IQ was only about 143.

"Uh, yeah, would I lie to you? This is ner-Artemis," Athena said.

Zach slid in the seat next to Athena and moved in for a quick kiss which was quickly and swiftly returned much to Artemis' disgust.

"Excuse me. We have people around us," said Artemis sarcastically.

Zach rolled his eyes, as Athena responded, "It wasn't like a mouth to mouth kiss or anything more disgusting than that."

"How long have you been sitting here with him?" Zach asked.

"He's the one with the watch," Athena said pointing to Artemis.

"She's the irritating one which keeps asking for the time," Artemis retorted, looking at his watch once again, "Exactly one hour and thirty-four minutes and Libra still has not returned."

"You know how girls are when it comes to the mall," Zach shrugged.

"Does Athena here give you that problem? I know Heather does though," Artemis smirked.

"Hardly, plus she likes boy stuff, so where she shops I can shop too," Zach said with a cheerful grin.

"Wait a minute, Heather?" Athena said in disbelief, "You have a girlfriend? A cold hearted, overly sophisticated nerd like you has a girlfriend?"

"Yes," was all Artemis could say.

"What's her social status?" Athena inquired, "She's a nerd too, right?"  
Zach glanced over at his girlfriend, he was seventeen, she fourteen. He had a car she had more than five cars, she was super smart, he, and well he was a straight A student at least. Sort of a perfect match, now only if she'll ease up on the sarcasm.

"Hardly," Artemis rolled his eyes. "She is actually the supposed queen of my school."

"Good for you then. Are you sure she isn't a nerd?" Athena asked again.

Zach snickered, "Athena I think that's enough."

"It's about time for my appointment. Where is Libra?" Artemis complained, sort of.

"Fine I'll call her," Athena rolled her eyes in a similar way to Artemis. She flipped open her Samsung phone. Since there was no need to make her boyfriend freaked with the fact that his girlfriend was an ex-criminal who was a genius.

"So, Artemis, how old are you? And why do you look kinda pale?" Zach asked.

"Fourteen and this was how I looked like since I was young," Artemis replied, uninterested in this small conversation.

"Fourteen? You're tall for a fourteen year old. A bit like Athena," Zach said again.

"I take that as an insult," Artemis retorted.

"I suppose, if you don't want to be like her. She's a genius in Cyber Junior High," Zach smiled.

"How old are you?'

"Seventeen," Zach replied.

"Ah," Artemis nodded as Athena flipped her phone back and put it in her pocket.

"She's coming in two minutes under insistence and I've got to run too. Believe it or not Arty," Athena said.

"Do not call me Arty," Artemis said, his voice rising to a warning tone.

"Chill, dude," Zach cut in sensing a fight coming on.

"Okay, I'm back," Libra said holding shopping bags.

"That was a long time," Athena said, "Send me and Artemis back home. I think his parents might want to take him home."

The small crowd was quite disappointed. What about the fight, the fireworks over a girl? Piffle. The show was over, the boyfriend was too understanding and the girl had to tell him about the ner-business associate's son.

* * *

Please review on this one. I know there aren't many Artemis/OC fans but at least try and get other users to review. FYI, I know this isn't one of my best but I'm working on it.

Liz


	11. Mind Switch

**LEP Headquarters**

"Sorry I'm late," Athena said, "So, what's this about Foaly?"

"We're waiting for you temporary partner," Foaly replied. He was unhappy because if they'd come earlier Root wouldn't find out about the briefing. Sure, Root instructed him to do it but he didn't have to come. Holly and Grub was an unfortunate plus.

"Where's Holly? And Root? And Grub?" Athena asked again.

"Somewhere," Foaly said, "In the world."

"Okay. I think that's acceptable," Athena said.

"Hello Holly," Foaly greeted when the automatic doors opened. "Where's Grub?"

"Filing a complaint. He has a phobia to dead bodies," Holly replied rolling her eyes, "He accidentally walked into the room where the body was being studied."

"The horror, the horror," a dramatic voice filled the room.

"Grub if you don't stop using that AmpiRing I will personally confiscate it from you," Holly threatened.

Root joined them shortly after. He was flustered and his face which was a deep shade of red was no surprise. All night he went over the reports. The group of deaths must have been caused by a force unleashed by the dwarves was his simple conclusion.

"Where's Fowl?" Root seemed to growl.

"Fowl?" Athena asked, "As in Artemis Fowl."

"You know him?" Root inquired cautiously.

"Of course I do," Athena laughed, "He's nerdo, the son of my mother's client or future business partner."

Root heaved a sigh of relief. "Then where's Fowl?"

"Present," a voice rang in the room. This time it was Artemis Fowl leaning on the wall, "I see my enemy is here. Don't tell me, she was my partner that day." Standing up straight he walked towards a chair and sat down in the only empty chair next to Athena.

"Happy to see me Hawk?" he asked again.

"No," Athena said rather rudely.

"Glad to hear that," Artemis mused over his steepled fingers. A ring tone played continuously which came from Artemis' cell phone, self made.

"Hmm, I never knew you were a fan of Hilary Duff," Athena smiled listening to the mp3 tune of 'So Yesterday.'

"I am not. It's Heather's fault. Who is this Hilary Duff anyway?" Artemis asked. "Hello?" he said questioningly when he received the call.

"Artemis are you particularly fond of the antique 1934 chair?" Mulch asked.

"No."

"Good," Mulch sighed.

"It was a gift from my aunt. Be thankful that my father dislikes it's design but mother-"

"I'll replace it," Mulch assured the amused Artemis

"It's one-of-a-kind Mulch, prepare to empty your savings," Artemis said clicking off the phone before the shocked dwarf could reply.

"Shall we begin the briefing?" Foaly smiled.

"Yes," Artemis said in a bored tone leaning in the comfortable but small chair.

Foaly clicked something on his laptop, a giant projection appeared from the Holo Cube which was plugged into the laptop, "These two dwarves, Dirt and Rock believe they unleashed this menace. And this is the menace that is killing the many of the fairy population."

"There's nothing on the screen," Athena squinted her eyes.

"That's because no one dares go near it," Foaly explained, "It seems to have a mind of its own and shuts down our cameras or nearly any electrical product nearby. The prophecy has been decoded and it was easy to find but now we have to get someone near it."

"May I view the prophecy," Artemis questioned.

"Correction, may we view the prophecy," Athena said glaring at Artemis.

Foaly chuckled, their case was different from the first. First they were friends now they proclaim each other enemies, "Okay, here you go. Root may be bored reading this. He was poring over the reports all night. Holly and Grub are welcome to read it although it hardly concerns them. It was translated from Greek and I have gone the extra mile to translate it for you.

"You really shouldn't have bothered Foaly," Athena commented turning her attention to the screen in front of her.

_A warning sent to those underground, _

_As soon as this prophecy is found, _

_Be warned magic will soon be vanquished,_

_The machine will be beyond fairy logic. _

_Cannot be seen by the naked eye,_

_Thinking on its own I do not lie,_

_Combining itself it will be stronger,_

_Feeding on magic it will grow in power._

_Shrivel and die shall one who uses magic,_

_All these deaths are sure to be tragic,_

_Empty their bodies, left with skin,_

_All the cause of an mud man and elfin sin._

_Too stop it there is only one solution,_

_It's with a special concoction,_

_None of the fairies shall be able,_

_To make this solution stable._

_But two mud men shall be arriving,_

_Only they can stop the arising._

_Names are something I cannot say,_

_But they are the only ray._

"Just in case it was misinterpreted. The technology is perfectly within fairy logic. We just can't study it enough to-"

"What was the story?" Athena interrupted although it was obvious. Foaly was someone that would not drive to the point that he could not cease these robots' movements.

"Hlig froze the nanobots he stole from the elf and mud man during the cross species war. He wrote a quick version which was the mini sized version that the dwarves found. Then he went into hiding and the elf was arrested but the ancestor of the little elf killed Hlig after a long time as revenge. The wise man was killed shortly after but then the nanobots were not found. These nanobots are special, they feed-" Foaly said trying to finish his sentence.

"On the fairies' magic," Artemis said completing the sentence, "It also thinks for its own and is very dangerous. Once a fairy performs a single simple spell, the fairy risks dying."

"Show off," Athena muttered.

"Heard that," Artemis responded.

"Don't care,' Athena said.

"Let me finish my sentence you two," Foaly grumbled loudly.

"Fine," the two said in unison although it sounded more of a protest.

"The prophecy clearly states about two mud men. There are no others that know about the fairies which leave only-"

"Me and Artemis," Athena finished.

"And you call me a show off," Artemis commented.

"You are a show off. I only completed the sentence," Athena said sticking out her tongue at him.

"I thought it wasn't possible to be childish at fourteen. Looks like I was wrong," Artemis shrugged.

Athena stuck her tongue out again. It really is possible to be immature at fourteen I suppose. "Well you're going to be wrong more than once."

"I thought they were supposed to be good friends," Holly whispered to Grub.

"Maybe the mind-wipe and the new reintroduction had something to do with it," Grub shrugged. "But since they're supposed to remember each other I think they'd better get along."

"Gee, why didn't I think of that?" Holly said sarcastically.

"Because I'm superior," Grub smirked.

"Say that again and I'll wring your neck."

"I have only been beaten twice in my life and I do not think you can possibly beat me. So, I would say I was only wrong twice whereas you have the potential to be incorrect a million times in your life," Artemis responded in a calm manner while Athena and Holly's anger rose but towards different people.

"Well it's not like you get straight hundreds," Athena snorted.

"That I do. I have only received a 99 once."

Athena's eyes widened in disbelief, "But that's…"

"Impossible," Artemis finished, "Why no. As for you, I have a feeling that you have received a B once in your life time."

Athena shook her head, "My standard of knowledge is similar to yours. My lowest mark is a 95 which was because of my carelessness."

"Ahem," Root said loudly. "I believe Foaly might want to complete his briefing."

"Commander Root, you are wanted at the Ops Booth," the mechanical voice said.

"Donkey boy I believe you can complete this briefing without me," Root decided, getting up from his seat.

"Hold on it isn't finished yet," Foaly said, "It was programmed to be as polite as I am, so it is waiting for you to finish before it completes its message."

"But you're not po-" Root said, only to be hushed.

"Captain Holly and Grub you are wanted in the office of Trouble Kelp," the mechanical voice continued.

Holly noted a smirk on Artemis' face but never knew why. She and Grub stood to walk towards the exit with Commander Root. Holly had a feeling she forgot something as did her beet root faced commander.

"Well Foaly we are alone. What do you want?" Artemis inquired.

A puzzled expression appeared on Athena's face. "Huh?"

"The computer. It was a set up to evacuate Commander Root and the captains from this room," Artemis explained with a melodramatic sigh.

"You don't have to sigh like that. I know you think I'm dumb," Athena said folding her arms. "If Count Dracula there is right, why do you want us alone?"

"Well, I understand that you know this mission and it's possible dangers," Foaly said, "I wanted to explain the mission to you alone. I didn't want the fairies to panic and knowing the blabbermouth Grub is, it wasn't wise to say it in front of him."

"Why, Foaly, I never knew you were so, so caring," Athena smiled.

Foaly let out the same melodramatic sigh Artemis' heaved earlier, "There's another reason but that shall be known later."

"Well what's the bad news you didn't want them to know?" Athena asked.

"The nanobots, I have studied the nanobots from afar. They're feasting on the fairies' magic stream and I fear that they shall become more intelligent."

"That we do know," Artemis nodded, "What is this terrible news that cannot be said in front of the commander?"

"The prophecy has stated that only two can stabilize this concoction that can temporarily freeze these nanobots. Well the fact is, these nanobots are not a disease."

"He's trying to buy time," Athena frowned.

"For once in my life I can agree with you just don't get used to it." Artemis said in a bored tone. "However, it doesn't matter if he is trying to buy time of not. No need to frown."

"I highly doubt it Dracula, about the agreeing part" Athena smiled, "Foaly get on with whatever you want to tell us then brief us."

"What is a Dracula?" Artemis asked, his eyebrows furrowed together. "I am annoyed by your constant repetition of my supposed name."

"A famous vampire," Athena smiled sweetly.

"Well I do not agree. I am not as pale as I was during my childhood and I believe he should brief us first," Artemis said, changing the current subject.

"Why in the world would I need to buy time if you're wasting time for me?" said Foaly.

"Um, well," Athena began. She tapped the table thinking of a sentence to continue this little debate. Realising she has absolutely nothing to say she obediently kept quiet under Artemis' cold glare.

"Continue Foaly," Artemis urged, "I can hardly wait to learn facts about nanobots that I don't already know."

"Always the unappreciated genius," Foaly muttered. "As I have said earlier these nanobots are not a disease, they are mechanical creatures which by all means dangerous in the fairy world. The solution cannot be concocted by me because I cannot risk getting killed by the nanobots."

"That we know as well," Artemis commented in a bored tone. Casting a sideways glance he added in surprise, "Where is Athena?"

Sighing once more, Foaly rapped on the table, which was replied by a thud. Most likely the sound of Athena's head meeting the table. "Ouch," said a voice, "No need to startle me."

Artemis bent to look under the table, "What are you doing under the table?"

"I dropped something," Athena smiled weakly. "Blame my loose bracelet it's always slipping off."

"Why the sudden interest of the floor?" Foaly rattled. "Somehow you manage to lose a dozen things in a minute."

"Wait a sec, I think I've got it," Athena said groping around the shadowy floor. "Here it is." She held up a medallion the size of a coin held by a thin string. Ignoring Foaly she added, "Have you been hanging out with Root or something? You seem to be really impatient," she said pocketing the medallion bracelet instead of wearing it on her wrist once more.

"No one appreciates a genius," Foaly said again shaking his head. "You two, and I mean you two although it seems that both of you hate each other, have to find this solution, deactivate this disease like nanobots and save the day. You know the drill."

"Save the day? Me?" Athena said disbelievingly. Laughing she added, "You cannot be serious. Inventing I can do, saving the day I can't. Foaly please recall the time you sent me to save a troll from being found out by humans because I was the only one who knew how to work the Whirl."

Foaly grimaced. "It wasn't the smartest idea I admit, but the troll was captured in the end."

"After you sent in the Retrieval squad," Athena mumbled.

"And the Council thought human contacts would be a good idea," Artemis said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Be happy that you managed to keep your memory of fairies," Foaly retorted.

"Gee, does the situation have to be so tense," Athena said.

"No," Foaly and Artemis said in unison.

"It was your fault," Artemis added.

"Fine blame the girl," Athena said throwing her hands up in the air.

"Definitely a good time to switch their bodies," Foaly decided silently. "Might bring them closer together instead of quarrelling like this they might protest but-"

Artemis stood up, "Foaly if that is all you have to say, I must leave now. An impressionist painting which I have stolen is in need of a duplicate."

Foaly's face showed a slight panicky look. "No, no, no Artemis. I have not finished about your equipment."

Artemis frowned, he sat down once more and set a bored look on his face for the possible drone about the equipment. Athena's not so observant eyes didn't even notice Foaly reaching under his desk and pressing the button.

Once again, the mud men noticed nothing. "Typical mud men," Foaly smiled silently. A helmet like object lowered quickly and sleeping gas was shot out of the helmet. Instant unconsciousness soon followed. Lowering, further blinding flashes of light could be seen as the helmets attached themselves to Artemis and Athena's cranium.

The procedure of switching seemed to happen in just a few seconds. Foaly shielded his eyes and was suddenly thankful that he had disabled the cameras in the room. The flashing light soon stopped. Foaly glanced at his watch, Artemis and Athena were supposed to wake up by now. Instant unconsciousness and consciousness was guaranteed after the switch.

"Are you alright?" Foaly asked haltingly.

Artemis' eyes fluttered open, "Foaly, what just happened?"

Foaly frowned there was no way to tell whether it had worked but it was a Foaly creation, it had to work.

Athena's stood upright all of a sudden, "Foaly, what just happened?"

"Whoa déjà vu," Foaly murmured.

Artemis shrieked, or technically it was Athena. "What am I doing there?" the voice said pointing a polished finger at Athena.

"I have a feeling this was the machine Foaly was working on," Artemis who now inhabited Athena's body said.

"YES!" Foaly yelled. "Sorry, late reaction. My mind switcher worked."

"Well, reverse it now," Artemis said holding Foaly up then dropping him down again. It was a little out of character for Artemis but since it was actually Athena I think we can excuse that.

"Ouch," Athena who was still in Artemis' body squealed, "Artemis you are such a weakling."

"Well I suggest you do not do that to my body," Artemis said folding his arms.

"I don't even want your stinkin' body," Athena said motioning to the un-athletic body of Artemis'.

"I'll have you know I take baths and used cologne several times," Artemis said.

Athena rolled her eyes. "Foaly switch us back right now or you'll never see the light of day again."

Foaly laughed. "You know what, that's hilarious. You can't possibly trash me in Artemis' body and Artemis in your body is helpless."

"Then I'll get Libra to trash you if that's the last thing I do," Athena said bending her fingers into a fist.

"Fine, fine," Foaly mumbled. "It was a prank anyway. Sit back down, I suppose there's no more need of the sleeping gas."

"Well you seem to be the only one laughing," Artemis commented.

"And if this doesn't work I'll kill you," Athena said menacingly.

"Are you always this vicious?" Artemis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not really but if it involves getting stuck in a weakling's body I can be very menacing," Athena said dangerously as she sat down on the small chair. "Now sit down."

"I am not a servant to be given orders to," Artemis smirked as he sat down. In truth he was scared of what kind of strength Athena could muster up from his body.

"Okay, switching commencing," Foaly said. He pushed the button beneath the table and nothing happened. "Uh-oh."

"That had better not be an 'uh-oh' I hear Foaly," Athena said cautiously. She seriously didn't want to be stuck in a boy's body. If this was one of Foaly's tricks she wanted to punch him in the face for all she cared.

Artemis sighed and rolled his eyes, "Please Foaly, enough of the dramatics."

"I mean it," Foaly said, "it isn't working."

"Let me have a look at that machine," Athena offered. "Enough with the desk disguise. I can't believe I didn't notice that."

The desk unfolded at the flick of a switch, a machine with blinking lights was soon in sight. Flipping the switch of the machine so that she wouldn't get any electric shocks, Athena unscrewed the bottom of the machine with a magnetic screwdriver.

"Foaly do you happen to have a S8294?" Athena asked.

"No, you have to get it all the way from Phnom Penh," Foaly said.

"You have super fast chutes. There should be no problem," Athena said.

"Not exactly," Artemis interrupted, still having a leisure time on the chair examining Athena's chewed nails. "You really have to go for a manicure sometime Athena."

"Gee, ya' think," Athena scowled. "Why is it a 'not exactly'?"

"The S8294 is a special component, specially manufactured and very expensive so it isn't exactly mass produced. It isn't the question of location but to create the S8294 you need at least a week," Artemis said calmly.

"A WEEK!" Athena exclaimed. "Why are you so dead calm about this?"

"I have been trained never to show expression even in time of great problems although this is cruel and unusual punishment," Artemis sighed again. "We do only have one person to blame though, Foaly."

Athena would have blown up again but instead she mustered up the strength in Artemis' body, picked Foaly up and tried dumping him into the fairy trash can which actually is programmed to recycle and compact any objects which could not be recycled. She was indeed in a very violent mood.

"Very interesting punishment," Artemis smirked watching Foaly struggle to stay out of the large can.

"Deserved it," Athena shrugged.

"I don't remember having enough strength to ever do that," Artemis smirked.

"All you need is the proper motivation," Athena smirked back.

Doors opened and a figure stood at the doorway, an angry figure that is, "Foaly, you had better have a good reason to why we walked into Trouble's office and-" Holly began.

"Found that he never asked for us," Grub said.

"Do not complete my sentences," Holly nearly shouted.

Another face appeared as the doors opened and even that wasn't a happy face. "FOALY!" the voice boomed. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? I WAS NEVER NEEDED IN THE OPS BOOTH!" Root was truly angry at such an embarrassment especially since Vinyanya was there as well. His voice even sounded like a clap of thunder, if everyone was like him megaphones would be obsolete but then again we wouldn't get any peace and quiet.

Athena stood up, hands on her hips or technically Artemis' hips. Suddenly remembering that Artemis would never do such a thing folded them and broke out in the best vampire grin she could manage. "Why commander," she began, "there's no need to alert those that do not know."

"Root scowled, "Mud boy do not INTERRUPT ME!" he ended in a roar.

Athena hid a smile, so she could act pretty well, hopefully Artemis followed the act as well.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Where's Foaly anyway?" Holly asked suspiciously.

"Did you kill him?" Grub asked. "If so what did he do?"

Foaly was suddenly caught in between. It was either be killed by a trash can or being killed by three LEPrecon officers. "Here," he squeaked.

The beetroot faced commander turned a deep purple. "FOR FROND'S SAKE FOALY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE TRASHC 2.0?" he roared at the still struggling Foaly.

"I wasn't in the mood to rescue him," Artemis said in Athena's perky voice.

Athena refrained from a scowl. "I do not talk like that," she whispered fiercely into his ear.

"Well I don't speak like that either," Artemis smirked.

"We'll see," whispered Athena.

As much as Holly, Grub and Root didn't want to they pulled Foaly out of the trash compactor which spat out part of his tail as a brush.

"Girls," Foaly muttered shaking his head and holding his now shorter tail.

"Gross," Artemis said, "Who would want to use that?"  
Athena smiled satisfactorily. "Now that is how I talk," she whispered.

* * *

Thanks teen-author for reviewing. I even had to force myself to type these six pages although I have homework since I wanted to reply you. It's the funniest of the lot, I think and I'm giving you permission to use Athena, I mean who wouldn't want her as a mum. I can't wait to see how you made the whole story. Post the story soon but back to my reviewers and/or readers...REVIEW! 


	12. Artemis and Victoria Manor

**Victoria Manor**

Artemis stared up at the large mansion. It was obvious that his family was miles richer than Athena's. The mahogany doors creaked open slowly as he pushed them open. Athena's mini computer beeped, it was time to search for Atlanta and Veronica and make sure that they get home in time. They left LEP Headquarters early because a match had begun between Commander Root and Foaly. Now they would have loved to stay but both were sure to be interrogated later.

Artemis walked into the kitchen, he hadn't eaten yet at the moment and it was all Athena's fault. The large house reminded him vaguely of his since it was empty besides several staff members. Portraits of ancestors hung on the walls all of which looked like they've been moved many times. It must be the cause of an indecisive mother. Altogether it looked rather strange. Her ancestry looked interesting since portraits of different races which claimed to be her ancestors hung on walls.

That feeling only lasted for a few minutes before he reached the kitchen. The kitchen was big but looked so low class. The refrigerator was normal, the counter was clean and there was hardly any sign of high class in the room. The tiles were far from parquet, it was a polished wooden floor which gave it a sense of old country.

"Hey Teena," Libra called.

Artemis ignored her. Athena's name was Athena, right? Either way he absently said, "Yes?"

"There is something different with you today," Libra commented. "Did you actually tie your hair? I thought you said you hated to tie it."

"It was rather humid today," Artemis answered monotonously.

Libra raised her eyebrow. "No it isn't, plus you know the house is air conditioned twenty four seven so-"

"I just felt like it was humid, okay?" Artemis snapped irritably.

"I got you the 'Simple Plan' CD you wanted. I know it's kinda late but here," Libra smiled hopefully, giving the CD to Artemis. Her employer was really crabby today and for some reason she didn't want to know why.

"Okay," said Artemis giving a nice smile to Libra. Athena would have whacked him for treating Libra like that.

"You want food? We have Chinese," Libra said. "It's on the counter. By the way, the chain of computers are linked up. Hop by the study later to go through major downloading.

"Major downloading?" Artemis contemplated. "What are we downloading exactly?"

"You know games, programs which are all trial until you crack 'em," Libra said playfully. "Music is good too. Britney Spears' new album needs no buying."

Artemis nodded, Athena's long hair flying all over his face. She seriously needed to comb it especially since it was in knots. Even the ponytail hardly held her wild hair from clinging all over his face. "Can you send the food to my room please? I'm a little busy."

"Sure," Libra replied.

When he was out of Libra's view he quickly ran into the room and flipped open a small device which was given to him.

"Foaly," he said urgently. "You haven't filled me in on-"

"How in the world am I supposed to bath?" Athena complained.

The centaur whinnied in laughter. "You two are hilarious. Let's just put two and two together, you could bath while closing your eyes."

"That's so primitive," said Artemis. "Don't you have a special device?"

"Nope, not yet. I never thought anyone would use it," Foaly whinnied on.

"How am I supposed to bath? Squirt myself with water while my clothes are on?" Athena asked.

"Or not bath for a week," Foaly suggested.

"I'll catch pneumonia if I squirt myself with water," Athena rambled on.

"As I said close your eyes. Damn it can't you humans think of the most primitive measure," Foaly basically shouted. He clapped his hand on his mouth. "I must be hanging out with beetroot too much."

Athena seemed shocked and despite Foaly's explanation. "Fine, I'll whip something up once I figure out where everything is…"

"Don't you have to touch each others body to clean yourself?" Foaly responded. "Not that it really matters because-"

"FOALY!" both of them yelled.

"Why can't the S watcham-a-call-it be mass produced?" Athena rambled on, so that she could get the disgusting thought out of her head.

"S8294," Artemis reminded.

"Because it's expensive and the Council has to spend their precious money by pouring it into my department," Foaly huffed.

"Oh my gosh, the regionals are in a week," Athena exclaimed. "Artemis can you do the AF formation?"

"Those are my initials but I have no idea what you are talking about," Artemis replied.

"It figures," she sighed. "I'll have to train you. You seem to have no muscle."

"Everyone has a muscle," Artemis shot back.

"Except you," Athena added silently.

"Athena I think you forgot that the receiver is very sensitive which means-"  
"I heard that," Artemis finished.

Athena groaned, "Why can't my life be normal?"

"Athena, where do you keep your classical music?"

"Buried somewhere under Hilary Duff, Britney Spears. Jennifer Lopez, Simple Plan, Westlife and Avril Lavigne," Athena responded. "Don't touch the any of the CDs."

The challenge was too much for Artemis. He picked up the CD case and took out the CD. Slipping it into the stereo he pressed play.

"I thought I told you not to touch it," Athena chortled.

"Pop music or not I'll do anything to annoy you," Artemis smirked. "You have done your job very well indeed eating pizza is hardly a delicacy."

"Mud boy the day you actually listen to pop music is history in the making," Foaly neighed in mock laughter. "I have to go, Root's screaming his head off about the amount of paperwork I asked him to sign and Lili Frond is going to kill me when she finds out that the brush she found is from my tail."

"Then don't tell her," said Athena sarcastically, "after all can't fairies think of the most obvious solutions."

"Mud men," Foaly muttered as he signed off.

"Hey Arty don't touch my CDs, second reminder and don't go through my diary. There's nothing private but it's quite privacy invading."

"Well do not touch my CDs or corrupt my computer," Artemis warned as the lyrics of 'Fly began to boom on the speakers.

"Hold on keep the music on. I miss that song," Athena said humming the tune.

Artemis groaned. "Goodbye Athena."

He started listening to this 'music'. Absentmindedly he hummed the tune as well. "Ugh," he winced. He pressed the stop button repeatedly but apparently the stereo refused so he was stuck listening to 'Do You Want Me?'.

_I cry like a baby when I don't get my way,_

_Do you want me?_

_I won't apologise when I make a mistake,_

_Do you want me?_

"Describes Heather," he mused lying on the king sized four poster bed. Giving himself a slap on the head he added, "I have to shut this thing off before my head is filled with nonsense."

Behind his supposed agony he enjoyed it. Personally he must like it because it's the only pop music he had listened to in his entire life. 'Weird' was up next but by then he decided not to be exposed to anymore nonsense and dug through her entire pile of CDs messily scattered on the floor. After wading through a possible number of over a hundred CDs Artemis triumphantly pulled out a classical music CD. Looks like Athena under exaggerated her number of CDs which the classical music CD was under.

"Surprising, she usually over exaggerates," said Artemis staring down at the burned CD in his hands. "I think."


	13. Athena in Fowl Manor

Fowl Manor

Meanwhile, Athena was having a worse time compared to Artemis. She was sure that the Fowl heir had everything except a life and good CDs. She was forbidden by Artemis himself to step into the TV room and watch anything but the Discovery Channel, Animal Planet, National Geography or educational programs..

"Maybe Juliet has some CDs I can borrow," she said to herself. "No, she'll look at me like I'm a freak. Stupid Artemis."

She stood in the foyer as she snapped down the communicating device looking doleful at her misfortune. She walked up feeling the rail of the stairs and clumsily missed a step and went tumbling down. "Ouch," she winced. Another thing which was she had just remembered, she was not to inform anyone in the house that she was there unless it is to reassure Artemis' neglectful and yet overprotective parents.

Forgetting about a relaxing walk or a full visual tour, she recomposed herself and zoomed upstairs with a speed that the body she inhabited could never have managed which she unfortunately found out the hard way by taking a nasty tumble which she was quite used to actually. Referring to her map, she walked down a hall and stood before Artemis' door. The beam made a hasty scan, careful not to overlook a detail during it's haste. Of course the DNA was accepted and the door opened by itself.

"Creepy," she breathed. She didn't even notice the beam of light. She was just a typical non-observant girl I suppose.

"Hey Artemis," Juliet called. The clumsy brunette made a face, you know the type when you have just tasted a lemon without sugar, though personally I don't think anyone would want to. "Wanna go shopping? Or else you'll be left alone here."

"No I do not want to go shopping," Athena called back in Artemis' bored tone while a vampire smile was spreading on her face. If Juliet was going and she was alone she could do plenty of things which Artemis would never do.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" the still perky Juliet asked knocking the door. She knew she was no longer allowed in 'master' Fowl's room unless she was supposed to be cleaning it.

"Positive," Athena confirmed pretending to be busy behind the monitor. Naturally not knowing about the system since she fell asleep during Artemis' speech on the way home. It was normal of him to do it really, not that she would know since she and her memory changed a lot. Like the fact that she was clumsier.

"Whatever," Juliet replied.

The doors were slammed shut and the purring of the car engine was heard as the automatic aluminium. "Oh yeah," Athena cheered. She ran downstairs immediately and dug through the fridge.

"Caviar, caviar, caviar and more caviar," she sighed. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Is it all these people eat?"

She was exasperated by the time she reached the chiller. There was absolutely nothing normal in there to eat. Her face had an expression of disgust every time she dug to the back of the large refrigerator.

"Baskin Robbins, eh?" she smiled. She picked up the tub and dug in as usual. Pizza or no pizza she was starved. She refrained herself from that action, Artemis would never do such a thing. She heaped up two whole spoonfuls of ice cream in a small bowl, then added more and more and more. She sprinkled multicoloured sugar sprinkles and made the ice cream look good. Now she had to finish the ice cream before Juliet came back.

She slid into a chair in front of the TV and plopped the guide beside her. Basically she switched through every channel until she settled on Nickelodeon.

"Hmm," she began, "a remote that allows you to sap yourself into a show. Interesting." She was watching the Fairly Odd Parents movie called 'Channel Chasers'. Not that she hasn't seen it before that is. She just never noticed.

A burp was heard minutes later as Athena clapped her hand over her mouth and mumbled a small, "excuse me."

The movie ended and Athena flipped it to MTV when they were playing Skye Sweetnam's video 'Tangled Up In Me'. She ended up jumping up and down on the leather sofa in rhythm to the music. It was only after the song finished that she realised what a terrible mistake she had made.

"Oh man," she whined. As she stared at the cushions strewn everywhere on the floor her communicator beeped. She flipped the channel to 'Fairly Odd Parents' and muted it. She loved that wacky TV show but then again, she loved every TV show. In short she was a TV addict.

"Let me guess," the annoying male noise began from the communicator, "you have messed up my house and there are now cushions strewn all over the floor."

"Lucky guess," Athena murmured.

Artemis smirked. "Not a lucky guess. I just know you too well."

"We've practically just met dimwit."

"Ah, ah, watch it. You're treading on dangerous ground calling me a dimwit. We were mind wiped of each other you moron."

"I can see why. You must have been wiping the fun out of me. Why did you call?"

"Attitude check," Artemis said dryly. "I wanted to make sure you were following my rules. Why are you watching that positively illogical show."

"FYI, that show happens to be really funny," Athena protested. "I'm bored stiff." She grinned as she un-muted the show.

"_Wanda!" Cosmo's voice came clearly from the monitor._

"He eats with his feet," Artemis pointed out dryly.

"Who? Cosmo?" Athena eyed in amusement at the green haired fairy on the big screen TV. She suddenly realised something as a smirk crept on her lips. "You, Artemis Fowl the Second watch 'Fairly Odd Parents'?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. He had a look of disgust and horror on his face as he made his statement as clearly as he could, afraid that Athena would play with his words. "Foaly told me to watch the show as it shows how _some people_ picture fairies."

"It got you laughing, didn't it?"

Artemis scowled. "Hardly."

"Admit it Dracula."

Artemis sighed his deep, melodramatic sigh. "No."

"Fine." Athena stuck out her tongue at him. "Ciao, pallido fantasma."

"Ciao, stupido."

* * *

Sorry for taking a long time to update. Anyway thanks for the 4 reviews although three were for different chapters and had nothing to do with the one before. Role call anyone reading say, "I" or something at least. Anybody, anybody? 


	14. Made A Human

**LEP Headquarters**

Foaly's laugh nearly shook the whole headquarters. Watching Artemis and Athena squabble like an old married couple was funnier than, "Parada and Kids". Parada was a father trying to take care of his three fairy kids. It was also a chart topper when it came to "Parada: Road Trip".

Root's purple shade returned as he stormed into Foaly's office. "FOALY!" he boomed. "Why are you laughing into thesound systemwhich by the way TRANSMITS TO THE EVERY SOUND SYSTEM IN HAVEN WHICH IS AFFILIATED WITH RECON?"

"Sorry, Julius. Artemis and Athena are at it again." Foaly tried his best not to laugh again. "Is it even possible for two mud men to argue over a cartoon, without meeting face to face?"

"Let me stream you the video," Foaly offered.

Julius Root tried hard to refrain from laughing at Artemis and Athena's antics after they were about to say goodbye. Yet, he was not going to let Foaly win this time. Every case with Artemis and Athena, which so far was only one, seemed to end with Foaly up to some mischief. He had been informed by one of his sprites that Artemis was spotted at a dark place where many couples kiss, he had also been told that Artemis spent the whole night gurgling mouth wash and brushing his teeth. Artemis' actions also caused some shock in Argon and Cumulus' office who only expected him to crack at seventeen when his hormones kick in strongly. Only one suggestion had been made, the memory adder had been put to work.

"I know you want to laugh out loud," Foaly smiled cheekily.

Root scowled at the smirking centaur. "What progress is there on the case? You aren't supposed to be guffawing while hundreds might be killed."

"Calm down Root. The memo has been sent. All fairies have undergone a scan and are being shipped off to Atlantis, Mu, Lemuria and etcetera, etcetera, etcetera."

"The place is quarantined?"

"Yes."

"The important officers are safe?"

"Yes."

"Holly and Grub are on the case?"

"Yes."

"Have all the children evacuated?"

"Yes."

Root finally seemed to breathe a sigh of relief before going about his checklist. "Have you figured out a way to prevent it?"

Foaly gazed at his hooves, examining them every once in a while as Root watched frantically. "No?"

The centaur shook his head. "No."

"And what are our human contacts doing now?"

"Arguing."

"What should they be doing?"

"Searching for a cure of some sort," Foaly answered meekly. All of his bravado had disappeared in a flash since the cure had been brought up again. He couldn't help and he had nearly lost hope. Heck nearly everyone in Haven had lost hope. Only Root with every bit of courage gathered up could bring manage to shout. The serenity and peacefulness was now gone and now the fairies didn't use magic as precautions and many have moved to Atlantis for a temporary measure. Yet magic was an important thing in their life, otherwise they couldn't heal, shield or anything. Not even the most powerful warlock is immuned to this deadly robots.

"And what should you be doing?"

"Reminding them."

"Pre-" Root said holding up a finger. Before his sentence could be completed, he passed out all of a sudden. Foaly feared that his 'beloved' commander might shrivel and die but there was still hope. Julius didn't shrivel but one thing did happen, he grew. From his about one metre height he started growing until his LEP outfit could burst. Foaly shielded his eyes from the horrible sight he might have to see. Foaly fumbled with a box which he suddenly wished he had kept organised.

Feeling the chain and the oval shaped pendant he threw the activated Holo Pendant to at least cover Root with something, hologram or not. To any fairy's shock and horror the commander's ears became as one of a normal human's.

"D'Arvit," Foaly murmured several times.

Foaly could've definitely sworn that Root was becoming a human. Foaly shivered, maybe even trembled at the sight of Root, who could most definitely pass as a middle aged pot bellied mud man. There were no others in headquarters since Holly and Grub had their own mission of their own chasing a elf in Howler's Peak. Trouble on the other hand, one of the top officers was not allowed to participate until needed. Foaly felt all over his half-pony half- fairy body. Realising he had the sensitive hearing device he clicked it on and turned a knob to detect any small whirring noise. As predicted Foaly heard a small whirr and started, as Foaly could hear, moving through Root. Without magic and a fairy internal body part the nanobots are feasting on, Commander Julius Root may be better off dead than a mud man when the Council hears about this.

"Artemis, Athena," Foaly's choked up voice began through their receivers, "we need you now." He pressed a button activating a plastic bubble around Root and he quickly ran. Running away from the nanobots.

* * *

Sorry it's so short but I had a few problems with my computer. I had to rush through everything. I'm just happy that we didn't have to reformat the drive, then you'll really have to wait. 


	15. Chase At Howler's Peak

Howler's Peak

Blustering winds howled around the fairy made mountain giving Grub Kelp the chills he didn't need nor appreciate. Holly Short always the feisty one kept her Neutrino 2000 v3 in hand. Her holster carrying another weapon as a precaution. Foaly, the egocentric, had discovered that an elf had ran up Howler's Peak carrying the last specimen a Recon officer could snatch before he nearly shrivelled to death. Poor, brave, stupid elf.

Cackles and screams joined the fury of the fairy made winds. Whoever gave the Council the idea that blustering winds will scare the convicts in the prison was surely an idiot. It will only slow down any Recon officer chasing a runaway or even a thief who had in his hands the most dangerous weapon against fairies. If nanobots weren't enough surely they did not need another villain.

Alas her prayer was not answered, Grift was already holding the nanobots, in a special case of course. Unfortunately at the rate they were multiplying one could not contain the millions in even ten thousand containers, it would not only waste time but money that that rate. Grift tried his maniacal laugh as he had seen on monitors. Being the untrained villain, his laugh ended up with a fit of chokes and coughs. What was he doing in Howler's Peak again? Ah, yes. Escaping those two ignorant officers. What he was going to do was going to transform the world. Who needed democracy when one could have monarchy. He was going to rule the world one day. Ambitious but absolutely possible. The amount of nanobots in his case was not enough to kill, unfortunately. He was most definitely not going to feed his magic to these hi-tech monsters just so that they can multiply.

"Grift Grackersham, you are hereby under arrest." The elf simply chuckled at the thought, it was impossible for the officers to capture him at this point. It will be simply wonderful to be held up at that point though. He grinned at the thought of his escape. He could release several of the nanobots and presto the pesky officers might die or even turn into mud men. His thin hands rubbed gleefully together as he arranged plans for something that hasn't even happened.

"Who are you? What are you doing at Howler's Peak?" a female voice said from behind Grift.

Grift scowled. Wasn't his name in the LEP files. Sure it was only a speeding ticket but it was there nonetheless. Don't they make their officers study the files and memorise every criminal? Grift turned to face the speaker. He was very sure that, the female voice belonged to Captain Holly Short the only female captain on the entire squad, why else will a female be on the loose in Howler's Peak especially a pretty female. Plus, who wouldn't recognise the redheaded female who lost the Council half a ton of gold?

"Grift Grackersham, madam. Best of the best, worst of the worst. I suppose you've heard of me."

"Uh, no." Holly shook her head, her auburn hair being blown by the wind. The oh so courageous Grub hid behind her as more screeches of glee and possible terror filled the air.

Grift cracked. He uncapped the small bottle unleashing the small menace. It was easily retrievable at the rate it reproduced although he just remembered something, he didn't have the equipment. "Damn it," he thought, clenching his teeth.

The fairies didn't fall. The nanobots were off to find something bigger, the large energy source in the cells, despite the fact that several convicts had already drained their magic, was delectable. The power was delectable and the nanobots, being rather human like, were filled with greed and intended to find a way to harness this power. Small they were but them being a genius, was undoubtedly so. They were safe, much to Foaly's relief.

His new suit which was not introduced to the Council, yet, was protecting Holly and Grub in the first place, so it wouldn't have happened and the suit was connected to the helmet which allowed Foaly to view their every condition through his hand held. It was easy to use the millions of government money, produce many large, expensive and hi-tech items without even introducing or distributing the product to the other officers. Then again, he thought some officers didn't even deserve the suit. One of the best was already a major, simply directing rookies, corporals, privates and captains on missions without breathing the aboveground air, those lucky humans. The suits were bigger than iris cams, rather, except they were detectable, though rather like chameleons able to camouflage.

Grift turned heel and ran. Who wouldn't especially if he knew that someone could identify him before he reached his dreams of becoming bigger than Mulch Diggums, who was caught and escaped. Oh, to be trusted by the great Artemis Fowl. Now that was a dream come true. Unfortunately for the elf, he was so outdated that he seemed like he was living under a rock not to know that Artemis turned good, kinda.

Trouble Kelp was supposed to follow the two but somehow they ditched him when he decided to apprehend a smuggler anyway. It was only a smuggler what not? They were here to look for something bigger. Reports of a whacko elf, which they have already found, were flying among the selected captains, majors and commanders. So, they drew straws to see who would go. Holly and Grub were meant to go, being the unluckiest but Trouble refused to expose his little brother to danger, and for another reason called Holly Short. The convicts were not evacuated despite the slew of fairies demanding to have their 'babies' or whatever removed. They were not easily disappointed hence the discovery of a dead, lifeless, cold body on the roof, caught by the nanobots before he could swing down with a sign saying, "Evacuate all convicts." It was no that the LEP was heartless it was the fact that if the nanobots were to ever be removed, collecting all the convicts again, especially does called Opal Koboi, will be hard even if micro bead tracking devices are inserted.

Back to the climax, Holly raised an eyebrow and did the simplest thing any officer will do. Fling a tracking device on him just in case the attack fails and shoot a blast from the Neutrino 2020, beta of course. Completely missing due to the fact that Foaly made it too light, Holly pulled the trembling elf to his feet, naturally Grub, and shot again, only to watch this elf called Grift Grackersham run to his doom. She never knew he could have an ally, an ally who was partly responsible for this menace unleashed.

* * *

I don't want to make this story post-Opal Deception. I like the story and all but did Eoin HAVE to kill Root and make Holly quit the LEP? One of my friends might do it but I highly doubt that I will ever change my story. It was too much work and I don't want Root to die! 


	16. Antidote

**Frond Recovery Centre**

Not everybody could afford to travel to other worlds, which was why the Frond Recovery Centre was put to use after centuries. The poor of Haven, which was actually only a small amount huddled in the dome, which was constructed to withstand and attack. Solar powered blankets and other expensive stuff made them forget about their troubles. They had never watched a 88 inch monitor, but to touch one of the things that only the rich could afford was more than enough to wish that the attack didn't end.

The recovery centre was never this glamorous. The place used to be a dingy cube building and now it was a dome after the mud men tunnelled in too deep and broke the fairies' water hydro system about a decade ago. It could have been prevented but the entire system was down because the idiotic mud men crashed into their system's habitat, the rainforest. After the ultimate rich among the people decided that it was too mediocre if they ever had to live there again, they upgraded it. In their circles, they spent a mere five gnoms to pay for everything. Otherwise it cost a whopping five hundred million.

A few of the rich sat there as well from those rich old misers to the two hundred year old whiz fairy but only because they were such darn misers. The whiz kid sat with his mini-mini computer, patented by himself, he learned under Foaly so there was no competition for the centaur. The robo-bots served drinks and food to the hungry while the 'helpless' and 'miserable' giggled and laughed.

Two camouflaged humans walked into the dome, walking towards the LEP officers stayed. Trouble Kelp was back there, his face as red as Julius' except this one with embarrassment. Wing Commander Vinyanya, was talking with Foaly, worried expressions on their faces. Major Yap and Jap, twin elves, were peering over a computer and that was about all the officers that dared to stay but where were Holly and Grub?

There they are, storming into the room with two humans striding behind them, glancing at each other angrily, though no one could see them.

"Foaly," Athena cried, "Artemis won't let me watch TV."

"_Foaly,_" Artemis mimicked, "_Artemis won't let me watch TV._"

"He's doing it again, with that stupid high girlie voice."

"It's your voice," Artemis remarked, vampire smile on his face, or technically Athena's face.

"It isn't girlie."

Athena and Artemis expected Foaly to laugh and chuckle but no, he looked at them with a grim face. "It's about time," he said testily.

"What's wrong? We have the experimental cure."

"Root is in the FERU, the Fairy Emergency Recovery Unit, if he can recover," Vinyanya replied, with a warm smile, she knew the teens' problems. "Foaly is losing a part of him, the commander was not only like a brother, he was also a great way to release stress to Foaly."

"Oh," Athena's voice fell. She held up a vial. "We worked this out while we were quarrelling about Jimmy Neutron."

"That doesn't sound good," Holly commented. Did everyone have to be serious?

"It will work, trust us," the Fowl heir said, wrapping his arm around Holly's shoulders.

"No way, you're actually being nice," the brunette girl tried to joke.

"He tries," Grub added.

Foaly broke his rare moment of silence, "Follow me," he said quietly, "all of you."

Trouble's eyes widened, "Centaurs," he mumbled.

Major Yap and Jap followed their eyes cast on the floor. Foaly was not himself. It was like something else took over him. Vinyanya followed suit but her eyes were strong and determined. Artemis whispered to Vinyanya, "Commander," he whispered, "can you help me swab his skin?"

Vinyanya eyed him speculatively. She took the cotton bud without a complaint. The liquid contained a quick drying liquid that would collect any DNA or any item on one's skin without a trace and Artemis had a strong suspicion about Foaly. Nothing like this would quieten him that much, there was absolutely no doubt about it. He would be calm and strong, like in the Artic Incident.

Quietly the youngest girl of the Hawk family, snuck into Foaly's beloved computer laboratory, carrying her spare vial. She sat down in the comfortable hover chair and typed furiously on the computer, Foaly's password completely open to her. She poured the honey coloured liquid into a beaker for the computer to analyse. She pored over its contents, unable to decide whether it was correct. She flipped the main switch for Crystal and Vox, two computers Foaly would never let her touch, to check their software. The beaker was emptied and Crystal and Vox were set to work with Artemis doing some investigation of his own without the fairies' interruption, which was, I think, for their own good.

He sat down by Root's bed, forcing the liquid down his throat gently. It woke Root up at the very least, with jerks and shaking, which nearly broke the bed. "D'Arvit."

Foaly was still grumpy, just as Artemis had suspected which was why Athena was in the computer room now. When Vinyanya had swabbed some DNA, Athena was also sent to analyse it and the supposed antidote.

"Dracula, Dracula," said a voice in his earpiece, "come in, Dracula."

The latex around his throat brought signals to Teena's earpiece. "Don't call me Dracula," the latex translated. "What did you get?"

"The nanobots have an after effect like you thought, if they don't have protection and were exposed to it, if they don't shrivel first."

"Admit it, I was right."

"You were right, how are we going to get Foaly to drink the antidote?"

"We have to see whether it works on Root first."

No crackles were heard anymore, Hawk sat at the edge of the chair afraid of a bad conclusion. Fowl leaned comfortably in his chair, suppressing his excitement and his fear. Commander Root was rising and now he was falling, and falling and falling back in the bed. Julius Root's ears didn't change, which showed signs of failure.  
--------  
Sorry for the delay. I was kinda busy with studying and I went on a holiday for a while. I'm sorry if I'm going nearly nowhere but I'm really busy please forgive me. That's all.


	17. In The Diaries

_Athena's Diary (Encrypted Version)_

_Bathing wasn't easy let me tell you that. I closed my eyes, and slipped on the wet bathroom floor, oh the pain. Then I got up and hit my head on the sink. Then when I sprayed myself with water with his clothes on it got kinda heavy, so I had to take off that stupid suit. I don't like ties that's for sure and then I realised that I had to get dressed with my eyes closed after I nearly washed up with detergent. Then I found out he had no wearable clothes, except Armani suits, loads of them, except I had to figure that out by stumbling into the closet with a towel around my body. Thank God I know how to dress in the dark by groping around._

_Root's a human, I'm just glad Foaly didn't get any grumpier, his face is more sour than a lemon. I can't reveal why he's like this but I can surely say it was a side effect. What kind of robot does this? Might as well tell, they carry certain hormones and chemicals in their mechanical being and this somehow helps them. When they attack they insert some of it but being a greedy creature, it will just insert a little bit before devouring the magic but when it senses something bigger they go after it. Foaly wasn't running hot on magic, but Root was and the nanobots were going to attack Foaly before Root. After injecting these hormones they moved to Root and devoured some magic bits which made him a fairy. We have to return that magic and rid Foaly of the chemicals._

_The antidote lies in the North, I have a feeling we might need extra help but right now, I can't put my finger on it. What is it anyway? It's coming to me but I think it's lights out for me. I'm terribly fatigued and caviar tastes horrible and I discovered that escargot is very bland in the Fowl world. Juliet actually thinks I like this stuff. I can understand why Artemis is so moody, his parents weren't around and I'm kinda happy about that. I miss my body, oh well, I can look forward to school tomorrow, I hope.

* * *

_

_Artemis' Diary, disc 3 (Encrypted)_

_Nanobot research is fascinating. Especially these nanobots, they must be one of a kind. Hormones and chemicals being inserted, magic being devoured, indeed it has to be a mystery. I must admit I haven't immersed myself completely in nanotechnology except once when I was about seven. I remember everything I've read but this is most definitely no robot I've seen before as I hate to admit._

_Moving on to a different subject, as the other bores me and makes me feel rather moronic, now only do I realise how tiresome bathing is. I'm not as clumsy and I made sure that the floors were covered with rubber flooring but I find it rather difficult to apply soap, especially at the chest area, which of course, is horribly disgusting and perverted if I ever tried to get a proper bath. I labelled the bottles with a special decoding device which allowed me to recognise the correct soaps if anything here was even usable. What in the world does she do with this horribly scented soap? And shampoo to turn you hair blonde? No wait that was a dye she created that she carelessly poured into the bottle. I look terrible, or at least she does, I think. It's rather fitting for her complexion but nevertheless I shall have to create a new colorant for her hair. Disgusting.

* * *

_

**Victoria Manor **

For once in his life Artemis didn't exactly no what to do. He was sitting in front of the dresser close to an ironic spat with Athena about her ability to keep in control of her items. His hair, or technically her hair was blonde, and it was all her (Athena's)fault. He fingered the hair, measuring it's exact length with his fingers and tangling it into the strands of keratin rather easily. He smiled that vampirish grin. Artemis Fowl had a plan and it had nothing to do with keeping Athena's popularity or her image.

He stole a curling iron easily from Atlanta's room. He curled her long locks after chopping them rather carelessly with a scissors and in this case I have no idea whether I should call it chopping. He made the hair reach closer to her shoulders but the cutting was precise, as if a professional barber had done it. Perhaps even mathematics came in use when it came to cutting locks of hair. He curled Athena's now blonde locks and stared at himself in the mirror. His lips tugged upwards, remembering a warning about an AF formation. He would fulfil that demand if he managed to carve the image of a blonde ditz in the eyes of her peers. He had no idea why he had this craving for something a little less evil than murder, but a whole lot more evil than kidnapping in a girl's perception.

Artemis learned the 'teen' language rather quickly, although he couldn't get the slang just quite right. His version of, "Cool," sounded more like, "cool" as in monotonous, not so excited "cool". He grinned at Athena's new self. High cheek bones enhanced, lips delectable and tempting, purple eyes glowing and blonde locks of hair.

He flicked the nanobot disc into her backpack and turned on all the computers in her room. With a major hook up he would be able to create a nanobot of his own, enough to combat the other anyway.

It was time for school. And Artemis was ready for it.

* * *

Did I mention how sorry I was? I'm extremely sorry. I have so much projects and so much to do. Please forgive me, I hope you haven't given up on me yet. pouts Teen Author has the same work, we are friends in real life you see and she has way more work than I do. 


End file.
